Angel de las Dunas
by Kheyra Amidala Skywalker
Summary: En un universo donde Darth Vader descubrió que sus hijos todavía viven, Anakin Skywalker tratará de adaptarse a su nuevo papel de padre mientras combate contra la oscuridad que todavía anida en su alma. —Anakin, Vader, Padmé, Luke, Leia, Obi-Wan—.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclameir: Star Wars es propiedad del maestro Geoge Lucas, de la Fox y de cualquier otro que disponga sus derechos. Esta historia es únicamente por diversión y sin ningún animo de lucro. Con su permiso, tomo prestados a los personajes con afán de devolverlos.**_

**Resumen**: En un universo donde Darth Vader descubrió que sus hijos todavía viven, Anakin Skywalker tratará de adaptarse a su nuevo papel de padre mientras combate contra la oscuridad que todavía anida en su alma.

**Personajes Principales**: Anakin, Vader, Leia, Luke, Obi-Wan_._

**Personajes Secundarios**: Padmé, Palpatine, Owen y Beru Lars.

**Precuela**: Esta historia puede considerarse una secuela de "**_Angel_**", un two-shot que tengo publicado en esta misma cuenta (_fanfiction. net/s/6578633/1/Angel_). Sin embargo, no es necesario leerlo para comprenderla, y tengo la intención de hacerla más profunda y oscura que su antecesora. Parte de la idea de que una pequeña Leia de tres años conoce a su padre y adivina su identidad, y éste decide abandonar al emperador para proteger la vida de su hija y para buscar a su hermano gemelo, quien ignoran donde se halla. No obstante, conforme los capítulos avancen todos estos antecedentes serán explicados.

**Notas de Autora**: Será una historia breve. Cinco o seis capítulos. Tengo varios trabajos pendientes y no quiero alargarme, pero después ver el epidosodio I en el cine y releerme las novelas, especialmente ROTS, además de sufrir un severo disgusto relativo a un examen que me ha atrofiado emocionalmente, necesito trabajar en algo breve y dramatico en un intento por equilibrarme y retomar mi escritura como estaba acostumbrada antes de este extenso y descorazonador lápsus.

**Cambio de Cuenta**: Este primer capítulo fue publicado primero por mí en la cuenta de Itsumi Riddle, pero una vez recuperé la contraseña para entrar a esta cuenta (llevaba tanto tiempo sin usarla que la había pérdido), lo traslade aqui, ya que esta cuenta la creé exclusivamente para subir fic de Star Wars.

* * *

><p><strong>Ángel de las Dunas<strong>

POVS Anankin Skywalker._  
><em>

_Fuego. Lava. Ira. Pasión._

_El planeta entero ha sido diseñado para ser un reflejo exacto de tus sentimientos. Has matado a los Separatistas. Has matado a mucho otros. Cada vez eres más poderoso. Lo suficiente poderoso para creer que ya no existe nadie capaz de detenerte._

_Ni siquiera el Canciller. Matarás a Palpatine, el traidor, —el que te ha convertido en esto que ahora eres—, y gobernarás la galaxia como secretamente siempre añoraste. Junto con tu familia._

_El llanto de Padmé viene a ti como un susurro lejano, procedente de otra Tierra. Lo oyes, pero no lo escuchas. Ya has dejado de escucharla.  
><em>

_"Anakin, me rompes el corazón."_

_Traición. Descontrol._

_La voz que susurra en tu mente palabras envenenadas._

_"¡Mentirosa!"_

_La trampa del Lado Oscuro._

_Observas caer el cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer que amas, y sabes que eres tú quien ha provocado esa caída, pero no puedes controlarte. Ni tu amor por ella, ni la pizca de confusión que trae consigo la visión de su vientre hinchado, logran detenerte._

_Obi-Wan te lo reprocha en tu cara.  
><em>

_"Tú eras el Elegido."_

_"Tú eras mi hermano, Anakin. Yo te quería, pero no pude salvarte."_

_Tú no lo crees. ¿Cómo podrías? Y aun dándose el caso de que eso fuera verdad, lo cierto es que no importa ya._

_Pero él miente. Siempre te ha mentido._

_La voz susurra la verdad en tu mente. Él nunca te quiso. Él te ha traicionado. Tú fuiste para él la lamentable promesa hecha a un maestro muerto. Él te robó al padre que una vez tú quisiste que él fuese, y ahora intenta robarte el amor de Padmé. _

_Os enfrentais y tú deseas matarlo._

_¡Mátalo y serás libre para siempre!_

_"Tú eras el Elegido. Él que destruiría a los Sith, no el que se uniría a ellos! ¡El que vendría a traer el equilibrio a la Fuerza, no a hundirla en la oscuridad!"_

_La voz te pide que no escuches. Él es sólo un mentiroso._

_Tú eres más poderoso, siempre lo fuiste. Él lo sabe y por eso te engañó. Por eso fingió su amor hacia ti, sólo porque tenía miedo. Miedo de tu verdadero poder._

_El dragón de tu interior ruge enfurecido. Pero, aun así, las cenizas distantes de tu verdadero ser se desquebrajan con esas palabras. _

_Y tú recuerdas…_

_"Maestro Skywalker, ellos son demasiados. ¿Qué podemos hacer?"_

_¡Niños! Son sólo unos niños. Pero no. Ellos ya son jedis. Jedis en miniatura que contemplan con rostros que anhelan ser inexpresivos como tú enciendes tu sable de luz, y te repites a ti mismo que esto es por Padmé. Que todo es por Padmé._

_Porque tú no puedes perderla._

_Porque tú no sabes vivir sin ella._

_No son niños, son jedi, te repites. Y tú los odias, tú debes odiarlos. Por todo lo que te han hecho._

_La hoja azul cae y el primer enemigo sucumbe ante tu ilimatado poder. Entonces desaparece el segundo, y el tercero. Cada vez es más fácil. El cuarto, el quinto. Mucho más fácil. El sexto. El séptimo. El octavo._

_El último es una niña. No sabes cómo has reparado en ello, pero lo has hecho. Es una niña que te contempla con ojos asustados._

_Tú la ves, pero no la miras._

_Ella no quiere morir. Lo sabes en tus entrañas. Pero ella no es una niña, es una jedi._

_Tú hoja cae._

_Ella ya ha muerto._

_Entonces, sólo entonces, tú comprendes._

_La aterradora verdad se rebela para ti._

_Tú corazón late. El dragón que habita en tus entrañas parece haberse congelado en un muro de hielo. Examinas el cadáver buscando… manteniendo la esperanza de que todo sea un error… un efecto de la culpa. Pero no hay duda._

_Desde el suelo de la sala del Consejo, ese que alguna significo esperanza y que tú has convertido intencionadamente en un cementerio, los ojos muertos de tu hija de cinco años te devuelven la mirada._

_Leia._

_Tú amado ángel, tu hija._

_La niña que te devolvió la vida._

_Muerta. Por tu mano._

_Porque lo sabes. Lo sabes con la misma intensidad que un día supiste, la primera vez que viste a su madre, que un día Anakin Skywalker crecería y tú te casarías con ella. Lo sabes con la misma desgarradora seguridad que supiste, el día que te reuniste con la tuya propia, diez años después de haberla abandonado, que habías llegado unos minutos demasiado tarde._

_Simplemente lo sabes. E incluso la voz de tu interior, esa que nunca te falla, esa que siempre te exhume de culpas y te hace sentir querido, te lo escupe a la cara._

_Esta es la verdad._

_Leia._

_Tu hija._

_Muerta._

_Para siempre._

_La verdad…_

_La verdad, Anakin Skywalker —Darth Vader— , es que tú la has matado._

* * *

><p>— ¡<em>NOOOO<em>!

El joven Anakin Skywalker despertó de repente, con el corazón martilleando fuerte contra su pecho en una vertiginosa carrera de dolor y culpa. Nunca supo si aquel desgarrador grito había sido producto de sus labios o únicamente de su imaginación.

Las lágrimas anegaban sus mejillas y sus ojos nublados se debatían entre el más profundo y luminoso azul, y la terrorífica mezcla de amarillo y rojo. El remordimiento dentro de sí lo devoraba. La gélida culpa congelaba lentamente sus entrañas junto con el recuerdo de Padmé, su esposa muerta por su mano, y junto con el recuerdo de Obi-Wan, su viejo hermano, y el de los otros jedis asesinados, incluidos los niños.

¡Leia!

El corazón de Anakin aceleró el ritmo y sus entrañas fueron consumidas por una agonía tal que creyó que no resistiría, mientras su rostro giraba un ángulo de noventa grados para contemplar con sus propios ojos, su sombra en la fuerza no bastaba, la sosegada figura de su pequeña nina durmiendo plácidamente en una cama a la derecha de la suya.

Leia estaba a salvo.

Su oscuridad no había acabado con ella como sí lo había hecho con el resto de seres que amaba. Anakin se concedió a sí mismo un suspiro tranquilo y un momento de tregua. Su hija estaba a salvo. Al menos no había fracasado en eso. Todavía.

El todavía retumbó en sus odios como las primeras notas de un canto fúnebre.

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Incapaz de permanecer acostado por más tiempo y sabiendo que el sueño lo rehuiría por lo que quedaba de noche, Anakin apartó las mantas de sí y tomó la vieja túnica de tela oscura para cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo. Se incorporó, cerró los párpados unos instantes para serenarse, expulsó con discreción su malestar a La Fuerza y, tras una última mirada a su hija, abandonó el camarote principal de la nave para dirigirse a la cubierta.

La visión del espacio profundo, un manto de terciopelo sombrío salpicado por pequeñas motas de esperanza y de luz, siempre había logrado calmarlo. Incluso en las peores circunstancias. Ahora ya no era sí.

Las estrellas le recordaban todo lo que había perdido, todo lo que debería haber sido suyo. La oscuridad lo envolvía y la voz susurraba desde los confines frágiles de su mente, que ni siquiera él podría huir para siempre. Que un día los controles de su destartalada pero veloz nave fallarían, y que ni siquiera todo su abrasivo poder sería suficiente para proteger a su hija, quien quedaría indefensa en las deleznables manos del Emperador.

E incluso si los motores nunca fallaban, si su hábil manejo del sable láser y su poder bruto sobre La Fuerza eran suficientes para mantenerlos a salvo, para seguir huyendo, ¿cuántos meses más de búsqueda infructuosa tras un hermano que tal vez no existiese, habrían de transcurrir para que Leia recayera en su error? ¿Cuántos meses más hasta que su preciosa hija comprendiera por fin que se había equivocado al abandonar el mundo de lujo y esplendor en Alderaan, para acompañar a su padre en una loca carrera por los confines de la galaxia? ¿Cuántos meses hasta que le pidiera regresar, hasta que él no pudiera ofrecerle nada excepto suplicas huecas para retenerla a su lado?

_No mucho tiempo_, susurraba la voz. _No faltaba mucho tiempo_.

Él se negó a escuchar en esa ocasión, como siempre hacia, pero pese a su deseo de ignorarla la sombra persistía en su maldad. _Hay otra opción_, la sombra ofrecía. _Podemos volver atrás_.

Porque la sombra lo perdonaba, la sombra lo aceptaba y lo entiendía. La sombra le ofrecía poder. El poder necesario para detener esa huida infinita por el universo y para proteger a Leia. Los ecos de su pesadilla resonaron en su mente. El rostro desencajado de Padmé, la decepción en los ojos de Obi-Wan.

_Pero ellos no están aquí ahora_. _Ella se atrevió a abandonarte en la muerte_, susurraba la sombra, _y él nunca te amo_. _Él te dejo morir en un pozo de lava_.

_Yo lo merecía_. _Lo merecía_.

En ese momento Anakin lo creía de verdad. Así fue cómo logró resistir una noche más. Y un día más.

Pero, ¿hasta cuándo?

— ¿Papá?

Anakin parpadeó con sorpresa, alejando de sí la insoldable imagen del espacio exterior y el eco de sus luchas internas, y giró el rostro para contemplar a la pequeña niña que lo había llamado, la misma que ahora caminaba hacia él con los pies descalzos chapoteando sobre el suelo de la nave y los brazos extendidos, exigiendo un abrazo.

Él no pudo menos que obedecer de inmediato su petición silenciosa. Recorrió la distancia que los separaba en un par de pasos y la acogió entre sus brazos, aupándola consigo. Leia se acomodó plácidamente y con rapidez entre el hueco de su pecho y sus brazos, como si aquel rincón de entre todos los que existían en el universo hubiese sido concebido específicamente para ella. Para que su padre la acogiera y la amara.

Sus enormes ojos castaños observaron los suyos con una profundidad inusitada, poseyendo en él el mismo efecto que una vez tuvieron los de su madre, ambos arpones que se proyectaban directamente sobre su alma.

Anakin acarició sus cabellos castaños, antaño tan largos como los de su propia esposa, habían sido cortados ahora a la altura de su barbilla.

— Leia… Mi hermosa princesa —existía un ligero tono de reprobación en su voz, uno tan leve que no llegaba a ser reproche—. Deberías estar durmiendo, pequeña.

— Me desperté —se excusó la vivaz niña sin vergüenza, con los ojos aún somnolientos—. Algo no se sentía bien. Me dolía aquí, mucho…

Sus diminutas manos, no tan pequeñas como Anakin las recordaba la primera que se encontraran, casi dos años atrás, volaron hasta su propio pecho, encima del corazón, y después se trasladaron al pecho de su padre.

— ¿Te duele?

— Sólo un poco —admitió él, consciente que sería inútil mentir—. Ahora ya estoy casi bien.

La pequeña se acurrucó aún más entre sus brazos, frunció el entrecejo y sus labios se curvaron en un gesto de protesta.

— No me gusta si estás triste, papa. Seguro que a mi hermanito tampoco le gustaría. Ya veras como lo encontraremos pronto.

Anakin hubiera deseado compartir esa inquebrantable fe con su hija, pero era muy difícil después de casi dieciocho meses de búsqueda infructuosa. Sin embargo, sensación extraña siendo que siempre le gustó llevar la contraria, bastaba con escuchar esa aseveración por parte de Leia y con percibir en La Fuerza como sus emociones la corroboraban para creer que era posible.

Porque esa era la magia de su hija.

Ella lo hacía posible.

Gracias a ella ya no importaba cuan insistente fuera la sombra tratando de atraerlo hacia sus trampas, ni las ofertas de venganza y de poder ilimitado que susurraba su oído, ni la promesa de perdón y expiación para sus pecados, ni siquiera la tentación de olvido, pues para Anakin bastaba con mirar el amor ilimitado en los ojos de su hija —tan ilimitado como inmerecido—, la admiración y la completa aceptación que brillaba en estos para con él, para saber de inmediato que no la arriesgaría por nada.

Ni por el trono de un Imperio Galáctico, ni por la paz y el olvido que tan insistentemente le ofrecía el Lado Oscuro.

Anakin había fallado a su madre, pero se negaba a fallar a su hija.

Si mantener a Leia a salvo significaba una huida eterna por el hiperespacio, así sería. Si significaba renunciar al poder total, y retener para siempre a Darth Vader prisionero en los fuegos incandescentes de su interior, que así fuera. Si significaba resistir cientos de noches plagadas de pesadillas, debatiéndose entre la culpa y la soledad, aceptaba la condena.

Porque Anakin haría cualquier cosa por Leia.

Su hija Leia. El primer ser, el segundo después de Smi, que le ofreció su completo amor sin motivos ni condiciones, y que lo aceptaba pese a todas las razones por las que debería no hacerlo. Que lo amaba sin pedirle nada a cambio, ni una única cosa, nada aparte de traer de vuelta su amor.

Por eso Anakin haría cualquier cosa por su hija.

Cualquier cosa por más que doliera.

— ¿Papá?

Ella llamó de nuevo su atención y él se permitió dejar atrás sus fantasmas muertos y sus fracasos, y formular una pequeña sonrisa.

Por Leia.

— Si, ¿princesa?

— ¿Te acuerdas que me prometiste que mañana me enseñarías a pilotar el _Halcon_ sin ayuda?

— Creo recordar que "con mi ayuda" fueron mis palabras exactas, Leia —corrigió él con un tono travieso—.

El ceño de la pequeña se arrugó, insatisfecha porque hubiera reparado en ese pequeño detalle. Era increíble lo mucho que se asemejaba Leia a él cuando tenía su edad. Existía en ella cierta dulzura especial y un idealismo que también habían existido en Padmé, pero su temperamento y su amor por el pilotaje los había hereddado de él. Eso hacia sentir a Anakin ridículamente orgulloso, aunque también acrecentaba su temor a que ella decidiera seguirlo a él en cualquiera de sus peligrosas aventuras.

— Bueno, eso —accedió la niña un poco enfurruñada—. ¿Vas a cumplir esa promesa, verdad?

— Por supuesto que sí, princesa. ¿Qué te ha hecho creer lo contrario?

Por intensos y doloroso que fueran sus demonios internos, Anakin jamás permitía que estos interfirieran en su relación con su hija. La culpa era un peso que sólo le pertenecía a él.

Leia se encogió de hombros. En vez de responder su pregunta, cuestionó ilusionada.

— ¿Me enseñarás ahora?

— No —se negó contundencia, tratando de anular la diversión que sintió cuando Leia le sacó la lengua—. Como tú muy bien sabes, princesa, ahora es demasiado temprano para hacer otra cosa que volver a dormir.

— Pero… ¡Pero yo no tengo sueño!

Anakin contuvo un suspiro. Leia se había cruzado de brazos y había sustituido su mirada anterior por otra que pretendía infligir en él lástima para convencerlo.

— Por favor… —insistió, colocando un suave beso en su mejilla—. Papá, por favor… Yo no tengo sueño y tú no estabas durmiendo.

El brillo ilusionado de sus ojos castaños estaba diseñado sólo para manipularlo. O eso se repitió Anakin a sí mismo. Ese rasgo de su personalidad no había sido herencia suya. Él había sido mucho más directo en su juventud.

En una situación semejante, él hubidra pretendido dormir y, más tarde, una vez que su madre u Obi-Wan hubiesen estado realmente dormidos, se habría levantado a hurtadillas para trabajar con sus droides, inscribirse en alguna carrera ilegal en los bajos barrios de Corusant o alguna otra hazaña por el estilo. Leia siempre prefería las negociaciones. Ella podría ser un excelente político con la edad. Pero todavía le faltaban unos pocos años para eso.

— Ah… Pero la nave no abandona el hiperespacio hasta dentro de siete horas y yo planeaba dormir hasta entonces. Tú puedes permanecer a la espera en el puente si quieres, aunque a lo mejor luego estás demasiado cansada para nuestras clases, o venir conmigo ahora.

Recostando la cabeza contra su pecho, aún entre sus brazos, la pequeña Leia se mordió el labio, debatiendo cómo mejorar ese trato para sí.

— Si voy contigo ahora… ¿Me contarás un cuento antes de dormir?

— Claro, princesa. El que tú quieras.

— Entonces, vale —accedió—.

Anakin sonrió con ternura y llevó de vuelta a su hija al discreto camarote que ambos compartían a bordo del Halcon Milenario, la destartalada nave que había ganado a unos contrabandistas en una partida de saabac, pocas semanas después de la peligrosa operación que le había devuelto las extremidades a su cuerpo en el planeta Kamino.

— ¿Qué cuento quieres escuchar hoy?

— El de mamá y tú cuando os enamorasteis y tuvisteis que luchar contra los monstruos en el circo de arena —pidió, mientras él la arropaba—.

Anakin asintió e ignoró la dolorosa sensación de perdida que traía siempre consigo la mención de su esposa fallecida. Era difícil hablar sobre ella. Tan difícil que algunos días creía su corazón romperse en fragmentos después de contar una de esas historias. Pero el dolor no lo retuvo de hablar. Había cometido muchos errores en su vida, algunos por los cuales se arrepentía, algunos que volvería a cometer. Había sido siempre egoísta, rigiéndose por sus deseos.

Culpa de esos deseos y de su prepotencia, su queridísima e inteligente Leia jamás tendría la oportunidad de conocer a su madre. Jamás podría amarla como él la amo, ni deleitarse con la hermosura de sus cabellos rizados, ni con el brillo de sus ojos castaños, ni con su bondadosa sonrisa, ni con la compasiva fortaleza digna de una reina. Anakin moriría por remediarlo. Si existiese alguna oportunidad de intercambiar la vida de él por la de ella la tomaría sin dudarlo un instante, pero, de momento, había tan sólo una cosa que podía hacer por Padmé.

Por eso, dos años atrás, pocas semanas después de encontrar a Leia, se había jurado a sí mismo que no permitiría jamás a su preciosa hija que creciera sin conocerla, sin tomar conciencia la mujer que más la amo, incuso si dicha persona falleció pocos minutos después de traerla al mundo a ella. Por esa razón y pese a lo mucho que dolía, Anakin Skywalker se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír y a iniciar la requerida historia.

— Érase una vez, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana… una joven e inteligente senadora que poseía dentro de sí el corazón y la hermosura de los ángeles. Un día, ella conoció a un joven caballero jedi quien…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclameir: Star Wars es propiedad del maestro Geoge Lucas, de la Fox y de cualquier otro que disponga sus derechos. Esta historia es únicamente por diversión y sin ningún animo de lucro. Con su permiso, tomo prestados a los personajes con afán de devolverlos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

La nave viró con rapidez entre las estrechas paredes del laberinto Rishi. Dos buques de carrera y un caza monoplaza iban tras ella, luchando por usurpar su posición dominante, pero el Halcon se convertía en una sombra difusa a su máxima velocidad, una sombra que era prácticamente imposible de alcanzar.

— ¿Cuántos nos siguen todavía, Leia?

La voz de Anakin trasmitía una alegría casi feroz, un timbre muy vivo del que carecía en cualquier otra circunstancia. La niña podía sentir su regocijo a través de la Fuerza.

— Tres, papá —respondió con rapidez, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de vuelo donde tres puntitos amarillo brillante seguían a otro verde que iba por delante—.

— Serán dos dentro de nada —prometió Anakin a la vez una sonrisa traviesa germinaba en sus labios—.

Leia creyó sus palabras ciegamente y no sintió ni una pizca de temor cuando la nave se sacudió bruscamente tras una maniobra arriesgada y una de las luces parpadeantes que los estaban siguiendo desapareció del radar. Su papá siempre ganaba. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos nadie, absolutamente nadie había logrado vencerlo en una carrera. Anakin era el mejor piloto de la galaxia, y ella estaba profundamente orgullosa de él.

— Lo siento por eso, Leia —se disculpó él a través del comunicador—. En seguida acabamos.

El Halcón volvió a sacudirse y Anakin frunció el ceño, descontento. Sería un mal augurio que los motores empezaran a fallar poco después de comenzar la última vuelta. Con la imagen de su hija muy presente en sus pensamientos, Anakin aparcó la diversión a un lado y se obligó a sí mismo a ser prudente, darse prisa y terminar la carrera.

De mala gana, casi a disgusto, el joven padre cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en el plano que estaba más allá de lo físico, sumergiendo su conciencia en La Fuerza. Pese a que su incursión había sido absolutamente superficial, digna únicamente de un padawan, sus sentidos se intensificaron casi al instante: vista, oído, olfato, tacto. Su intuición se hizo cargo de los mandos de la nave e hizo virar a ésta hacia la derecha, evitando por segundos una pared de roca maciza que surgió de la nada.

El buque de carreras se había quedado rezagado y a través de la Fuerza Anakin fue capaz de percibir la impotencia del piloto, así como su derrota. La nave monoplaza, por el contrario, había vencido los últimos obstáculos con facilidad y ahora los perseguía a la zaga.

— Ahora verás —lo retó Anakin para sí mismo—.

Fusionándose por completo en el control de los mandos del Halcón, obligó a la nave a acometer una peligrosa maniobra en picado, girando la popa en un ángulo de trescientos sesenta grados que logró bloquear por completo la visión del caza contrario. Este intento defenderse realizando una veloz espiral, muy característica entre cazarecompensas del territorio Hutt, pero inútil contra la proeza innata y la basta experiencia de Anakin.

Las paredes del laberinto volvieron a estrecharse rápidamente mientras aún luchaban entre ellos. La Fuerza alertó a Anakin de tal hecho momentos antes de que ocurriera, concediendo a éste unos segundos para actuar. El corredor contrario no tuvo tanta suerte.

En una maniobra arriesgada, tras decidir que se jugaría el todo por el todo, Anakin detuvo los motores del Halcón súbitamente, tomando por sorpresa a su adversario, quien lo superó de inmediato y se vio imbuido en el gozo victorioso de quien ocupa el primer puesto. Su júbilo brilló a través de la Fuerza con intensidad, pero sólo se extendió unos instantes, hasta que un enorme asteroide rocoso surgió frente a él de la nada arrebatándole el control de la nave y forzándolo lejos de la pista para salvar la vida.

Leia observó con creciente satisfacción como la última de las luces amarillas parpadeaba repetidamente en la pantalla hasta apagarse por completo.

— ¡Ya está! —clamó por el comunicador—. Sabía que eras el mejor, papá. ¡Hemos ganado de nuevo!

El orgulloso padre percibió como una brillante sonrisa se extendía por sus labios, mientras sin renunciar a los controles reiniciaba la nave de nuevo y se disponía a terminar la carrera, ya sin ningún adversario que se interpusiera en su camino.

— Eso es un hecho, princesa —replicó con juvenil alegría—. Ahora vamos a darnos prisa y recoger nuestro premio.

El corazón de Anakin latía todavía con fuerza mientras descendía del Halcon y se aproximaba al corillo de apostadores y jueces para recoger su dinero. Su rostro permanecía cubierto con un casco plateado y una armadura típica de los cazarecompensas corelianos que impedía a los otros conocer su verdadero aspecto. La pequeña figura de un Nautolano, una raza humanoide de caracteres anfibios procedente del planeta _Glee Anselm_, caminaba tras él con confianza.

El pago se realizó sin complicaciones. Muchos lo felicitaron y, con el ánimo aún brillante por los efectos de la carrera, Anakin prefirió pasar por alto las tres o cuatro miradas envenenadas de granujas que habían perdido mucho su dinero al apostar contra él. Revisó con rapidez el maletín que contenía los créditos, en busca de cualquier estafa, y una vez desechó la posibilidad, asintió secamente con la cabeza y se apresuró en regresar a la nave.

El pequeño Naotulano cerró las compuestas tras él.

— ¡_Ugh_! Por fin…

Cómoda en el asiento de copiloto, Leia suspiró con alivio cuando el Halcon dio el salto al Hiperespacio y sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a despojarla lentamente del pesado disfraz de extraterrestre con el que hasta hacia poco ocultaba sus auténticos rasgos.

— No me gusta nada… Sé que hay algunos Naotulanos hermosos, pero yo creo que estoy muy fea con cuernos.

Fue comentario al azar, tan inicuo como intrascendente, pero toda la alegría que aun perduraba Anakin tras la carrera se desvaneció en un instante. La culpabilidad y el dolor la sepultaron con la fuerza de una avalancha. Culpa pues, por más que intentase evitarlo, Leia seguía prisionera de sus errores. Dolor pues, si jamás hubiese aceptado llevarla con él, ella sería libre para lucir su hermoso rostro frente al universo.

— Lo siento muchísimo, Leia —confesó, sintiendo cómo el peso de sus hombros se le apoderaba—. Siento mucho que por mi culpa tengas que ocultarte.

La niña fue capaz de sentir el malestar de su padre a través de La Fuerza y se arrepintió de inmediato por haberlo hecho sentir mal. Extendió el brazo y buscó con su mano la de su padre, quien de inmediato la acogió entre las suyas.

— Bah… No es tan importante que el disfraz sea feo… Sabes que me encanta volar, papá. En Alderaan yo era muy pequeña y no me estaba permitido. Además —concluyó con una sonrisa brillante—, estoy muy contenta de que me hallas dejado estar en la nave contigo. ¡Esta ha sido mi tercera carrera!

El remordimiento no se esfumó por completo, nunca lo hacia, pero Anakin descubrió una pequeña sonrisa aflorara en sus labios. No sabía si era justo. No sabía si era correcto que su corazón todavía se acelerase y el júbilo inundase sus venas durante una carrera, ni el que todavía fuera capaz de sentir felicidad ante los pequeños momentos perfectos que la vida le deparaba, ni que fuera tan absolutamente incapaz de renunciar al amor incondicional de su hija Leia. Quizá él ya había perdido esos derechos. Probablemente los perdió en el momento en que asesinó a su madre. La mujer a la que él había jurado amar por encima de sí mismo hasta el final de los tiempos.

Sin embargo, contrapuesta a la voz que le susurraba continuamente que se rindiera, que él no lo merecía, que lo único a lo que aun tenia derecho era una muerte indigna, a morir como un desecho entre la vergüenza y el dolor, existía una seguridad que se alzaba y que no era la suya propia, sino una mucho más dulce y mucho más compasiva. Era la voz de Padmé, el conocimiento certero de que ella no habría deseado eso para Anakin. Ella no había deseado que se rindiera y muriera. Ella habría querido que él siguiese adelante, que se enfrentase a sus culpas y sufriese por sus pecados, pero, ante todo, hubiera querido que él continuara existiendo. Que se aferrara a las pocas alegrías que aun le quedaban y que siguiese adelante con su vida y que, tal vez, con el tiempo, esa vida lo condujese a reparar parte del mal que en su locura había ayudado a causar.

Esa misión comenzaba con su familia. Su amada Leia, la niña que tan vívidamente le recordaba a su madre con su apariencia, y el otro niño, aquel hermano desconocido, el hijo que Padmé siempre supo que cargaba en su vientre. Debía reunirlos a ambos y protegerlos contra cualquier mal.

Anakin recordó cómo su hija había insistido para que le dejara permanecer con él en la nave durante esa lejana primera carrera. Él necesitaba el dinero. Necesitaba comprar combustible y algunas piezas para mejorar el Halcon, algunos disfraces con los que ocultarse él y su hija mientras anduviera en público y, aunque no era una necesidad, Anakin deseaba que Leia dispusiese de fondos suficientes para satisfacer cualquier capricho, como habría sido de continuar siendo princesa en Alderaan.

La impresionante cuenta bancaria de Darth Vader ya había sido saqueada casi en totalidad por él mismo, poco antes de abandonar al emperador para siempre, pero había gastado esos créditos en sobornar a un prestigioso médico Kaminoano y en costear la operación que le devolvió su viejo cuerpo. Los rumores sobre una ilegal carrera interestelar en el laberinto Rishi para la solución que La Fuerza presentaba a todos sus problemas.

Convertirse en un corredor ilegal no parecía tan malo como en convertirse en contrabandista, y el disfraz eran tan obvio que el emperador jamás sospecharía. Leia no sé había tomado bien su decisión de que ella permaneciera oculta en una guardería de un planeta cercano mientras competía. Había protestado, había dialogado con él, había debatido y, como última medida, se había enfurruñado, negándose a hablarle por un tiempo. Un comportamiento infantil y mezquino que Anakin hubiera reprochado si no le hubiese hecho acordarse tantísimo de sí mismo.

— Tú te las ingeniaste muy bien para convénceme —replicó él, recuperando en parte el tono juguetón—. En eso eres igual que tu madre.

Leia conjugó una sonrisa traviesa. No se arrepentía para nada de haberse colado aquel día en la nace contra las explicitas instrucciones de su padre. Ella siempre había estado más segura con él que por su cuenta, como él mismo admitiría más tarde, y el severo castigo, aun si todavía le producía escalofríos recordarlo —tres semanas completas con una dieta exclusiva de pescados y verduras—, merecieron la pena cuando él le otorgó permiso para acompañarlo algunos meses más tarde, compitiendo en otra carrera.

Hasta él se había visto a reconocerlo entonces. Ella era un copiloto excepcional.

— ¿De verdad?

Pero el orgullo no lo era todo. Su felicidad al ser comparada con su madre resplandeció con brillo a través de La Fuerza. Leia sentía amor por Padmé, incluso si no la había conocido nunca. Él era el responsable por eso. Esa era una de las pocas obras por las que Anakin todavía se enorgullecía.

— Por supuesto, princesa. Las dos sois igual de hermosas e igual de cabezonas, y a las dos me resulta imposible llevaros la contraria.

Su hija sonrió y su sonrisa pareció iluminar el oscuro espacio profundo que se abría antes ellos. Los pensamientos de Anakin se desviaron hacia su otro hijo, ese que sabía que existía pero que nunca había conocido.

¿Sería él tan hermoso como Leia? ¿De qué color sería sus cabellos? ¿Habría heredado los ojos de su madre o, por el contrario, sería azules como los suyos? ¿Cómo sería su carácter? ¿Tranquilo y compasivo, generoso, o un poco arrogante?

A veces temía que si La Fuerza no le permitía encontrarlo era simplemente porque él no se lo merecería. Tal vez su hijo fuera feliz allá donde quiera que estuviera, tal vez tuviera una familia a la que amara, tal vez se negara a ir con él si se lo propusiera. Si ese era el caso, él jamás lo forzaría a nada. Sabía que después de cómo habría obrado con su madre el no merecía el cariño de sus hijos. Que Leia lo amara pese a todo era la sorpresa más hermosa que el universo le había deparado jamás. Sería egoísta de su parte exigir algo más…

Aun así necesitaba encontrarlo. Para verlo aunque fuera una única vez, para grabar su imagen en su alma y trasportara siempre consigo, para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo y era feliz. Leia intuyó enseguida hacia donde se dirigía la mente de su padre. Incluso si Anakin nunca le ha enseñado como acceder a sus dones en La Fuerza, su hija poseía una extraordinaria capacidad para empatizar con las emociones y los sentimientos de los otros. Especialmente con los de él, con quien había formado un lazo especial.

Esa fue la razón de que sus labios sonrieran y sus ojos lo buscaran ansiosos, brillantes en su expectación.

— Sé que lo vamos a encontrar muy pronto. Ya verás como sí, papá.

Imbuido completamente en la magia de su preciosa hija, sin desprender su mano izquierda de los controles de la nave y asiendo todavía la mano de ella con la derecha, los ojos el padre y la hija de cruzaron y, por primera vez en más de dos años, Anakin se halló a sí mismo compartiendo su fe, y él también lo creyó.

* * *

><p><em>La sutil neblina del alba que lo envolvía dio paso a un escenario curiosamente familiar, bello y delicioso para la vista. El joven padre se halló en medio de una basta extensión de praderas de hierba verde y flores, coreadas por el estruendoso rugir de las cataratas, donde las montañas despuntaban a lo lejos, reflejadas fielmente sobre el inmenso lago.<em>

_Una manada de shaak pastaba pacíficamente muy próxima a él. Dos de los briosos animales discutían entre sí por una mata de hierba particularmente jugosa, entonando un conjunto de gruñidos roncos y bufidos amenazantes. La imagen le resultó tierna y Anakin aprovechó el momento para aspirar profundamente la particular fragancia que traía consigo la hierba. La reconocía. El aroma era único. Propiedad exclusiva de los lagos de Naboo._

_Se sintió feliz. Incluso si jamás había planeado regresar a esa parte especial del universo, ahora se alegraba de estar allí. Tal vez el sentimiento estuviese relacionado con la niebla espectral que lo envolvía todo, haciéndolo que pareciese menos real, o con la sensación espectral de ingravidez que coreaba su cuerpo._

_Sin embargo, la impresión de felicidad distaba mucho de ser completa. Su corazón clamaba a gritos por algo que faltaba… algo que él añoraba por encima de todo, algo… alguien…_

_— Anakin —el rostro del joven viudo giró de inmediato hacia la persona que había pronunciado su nombre, incapaz de creerlo—._

_El corazón saltó desde su pecho. Él reconocía esa voz. Sólo existía un ser en el universo capaz de pronunciar su nombre de esa manera. Esa manera que hacía a sus pulmones contraerse y corazón brincar embravecido, esa dulce manera que reflejaba una aceptación completa y que lo acariciaba en lo más hondo e intimo de su ser._

_Sus ojos la encontraron y ella correspondió su mirada, con esos profundos ojos castaños, tan colmados de valentía y fuerza, rindiéndose dulcemente ante los suyos. _

_Su amadísima esposa…_

_— ¡Padmé! —fue un impulso correr hacia, un impulso contra el que él no se preocupó en oponerse mientras pronunciaba su nombre—. ¡Oh, Padmé! ¡Padmé!_

_La besó, la abrazó, la estrechó contra su cuerpo, se arrodilló ante ella, cubrió su vientre con sus mejillas… Ella le devolvió su efusividad con entusiasmo y, después, tomó una de las muchas capas de velos blanquecinos de su vestido para borrar con él las suaves lágrimas que se desprendía de los ojos de él._

_— Te he extrañado tanto, Anakin —confesó con ternura—. Sólo ahora, junto a ti, descubro cuán dolorosa resulta la ausencia de tus besos, de tus abrazos, de la hambriento sombra que poseen tus ojos mientras me buscan… Sssh. Calma, mi amor —silenció sus sollozos—. Estoy contigo ahora. Eso es todo lo que importa._

_El efecto de sus palabras, distante a alejar la culpa de él, sólo sirvió para intensificar el dolor que le atravesaba el alma._

_— Padmé, lo siento —barbotó con voz rota—. ¡Oh, Fuerza! No sabes cuánto lo siento. ¡Padmé! ¡Padmé, perdóname, por favor! Lo siento muchísimo… Tú debes odiarme._

_Ella se inclinó buscando quedar a su altura y tomó con suavidad sus manos entre las suyas. Sus ojos castaños contemplaron el azul torturando de los suyos con infinita seriedad, pero sin consentir que ésta nublara el reflejo del profundo amor que aún sentía por él._

_— No te odio. Yo no te odio, Annie. Nunca podría._

_— Pero lo merezco —sollozó él, incapaz de afrontar su mirada—._

_Incluso aunque ella lo negara con sus palabras, temía tanto alzar la mirada y no descubrir en ellos otra emoción que odio y desprecio. Padmé negó lentamente, balanceando su cabeza de un lado al otro, deseando más que nada desechar esos temores._

_Sus largos cabellos rizados acariciaron accidentalmente las mejillas de él, quien pudo deleitarse en la suavidad de su textura y en la deliciosa fragancia que exudaban. Tan exquisita como recordaba._

_La amaba tanto que dolía._

_— Tal vez… —reconoció ella con voz dulce—. Pero yo estoy muerta, Anakin, y mi espíritu se halla en paz con La Fuerza. Tú eres quien ha de vivir soportando el peso de tus errores. Yo no te odio… Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo. Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento, es de no habértelo confesado más reiteradamente mientras estaba viva. Ojala pudiera decírtelo ahora cada día, para que supieras hasta que punto fui tuya._

_— Padmé no me dejes._

_Por primera vez desde que arrojara a sus pies murmurando disculpas, él se atrevió al azar sus ojos y buscar su mirada. Por primera vez se atrevió a formular una petición que era más bien un ruego desesperado aun cuando, en el fondo, él ya sabía que había perdido el derecho a exigir cualquier cosa de ella._

_— No lo deseo. Desearía que fuera posible para mí permanecer para siempre contigo. Pero mi mundo ya no es el tuyo, Annie, ya no es así. Tú debes seguir adelante en esta Tierra, mi amor —susurró, plegando sus dulces labios contra los suyos por unos deliciosos instantes—. Por Leia._

_Anakin se odió a sí mismo. Se odió a sí mismo y se despreció por ser tan mezquinamente egoísta, por haberse olvidado de la niña que era ahora el ángel de su vida, porque, incluso ahora que reparaba en ella, su amor su hija no era lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar de desear que la muerte lo abrazara y lo condujera hasta los brazos etéreos de su esposa muerta._

_— Yo… la amo muchísimo —admitió balbuceante, de nuevo prisionero entre el dolor y la culpa—, pero deberías ser tú quien este junto a ella, quien se sienta tan absolutamente orgulloso de ella._

_— Lo estoy —Padmé sonrió y el mundo de Anakin se iluminó con esa sonrisa, igual que siempre ocurría antaño—. Igual de orgullosa que estoy de ti. Yo jamás os he abandonado, Anakin. Incluso si mi vida se extinguió hace mucho tiempo, mi espíritu velara por siempre a los que amo. Contigo, con Leia, con su hermano…_

_Sus palabras trajeron a la mente del joven esposo recuerdos de días lejanos, de esos otros días más felices en los que ella todavía estaba viva y compartía sus noches con él. Las puestas de Sol frente su galería… Las discusiones sobre el bebé…_

_— Tú siempre supiste que iba a ser un niño._

_— Pero tú afirmabas que nacería una niña —recordó ella, mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo distante y melancólico, prueba de que también estaba recordando—. Al final, los dos llevábamos razón._

_El corazón de Anakin se rompió en sucio pedazos. Nada, nada de todo aquello era justo. Él sólo había deseado salvarla de sus pesadillas y ahora… ahora, gracias él, todo era muchísimo peor._

_Ahora, él no disponía de otra opción que aprender a vivir sin ella, siendo para siempre perseguido por el temor de que un día amanecería el cielo nublado y él se descubriría a sí mismo despertando sin echarla de menos. Un día el inevitable suceder del tiempo revolvería sus fauces contra él y Anakin olvidaría la delicada forma ovalada que componía su rostro, el brillo especial que iluminaba sus mirada cuando él se le acercaba, la textura sutil de sus rizos al ser acariciados, el delicioso sabor de sus labios siempre que él los besaba, o el lejano canto de sus gemidos cuando la pasión despertaba en ambos y se abrazaban, se acariciaban y fundían sus cuerpos en uno sólo._

_Un día la olvidaría. Y ese conocimiento dolía infinitamente. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, mientras contemplaba a su esposa, perfecta ella en su eterna belleza, Anakin fue capaz de marchar más allá de su propio dolor. Más allá del profundo pesar que sufría por no tenerla a su lado._

_Sufrió por ella. Por la vida que él le había arrebatado tan cruelmente. Sufrió porque su tersa piel jamás se vería invadida por las arrugas que acompañan la plácida vejez, porque jamás guiaría a sus hijos mientras estos crecían, jamás les daría las buenas noches y susurraría un te quiero en su oído antes de ir a dormir. Jamás sería parte de su vida, ella, que tanto los había amado antes incluso de conocerlos. _

_Jamás nadie la llamaría mamá._

_Eso no era nada justo y, por eso, él se disculpó de nuevo._

_— Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo… Ojala… Ojala nunca me hubieses conocido... Ojala nunca me hubieses amado… —si hubiese sido así, ella todavía existiría en el mundo, seguiría viva y feliz—._

_— No, no, mi amor… —por primera vez desde que se iniciara el encuentro, la voz de ella flaqueó, herida por el peso de esas declaraciones, y él dejó de ser el único cuyas mejillas se veían bañadas por el brillo de las lágrimas—. Yo no me arrepiento de nada, Annie. No existe en mí arrepentimiento por amarte, ni por convertirme en tu esposa. Incluso si hay veces en las que creo que nuestro amor fue responsable de traer el caos y la destrucción a esta galaxia, mis hijos… nuestros hijos… ellos no pueden ser un error. Ellos son el mejor bien que alguna vez hemos dado a la galaxia, Anakin. Ellos serán mejor que nosotros, ellos enmendaran nuestros errores. Esa es la razón por la que debes encontrarlo. Nuestro hijo se merece crecer junto a su padre… Él lleva años esperando por ti…_

_Sus palabras lo tocaron profundamente.  
><em>

_— Lo intento… Lo estoy intentando, te lo juro, pero su sombra se me escapa. No puedo hallarlo, Padmé. No consigo encontrarlo. ¿Tú sabes dónde está?_

_— Sí —sonrió levemente tras un asentimiento—. Lo sé. Nuestro hijo está a salvo y te está buscando. Su clamor cruza de un extremo a otro de la galaxia._

_La mirada de Anakin reflejó confusión. Padmé inclinó el rostro hacia él y besó con ternura cada uno de sus parpados, la punta de su nariz, su mentón y finalmente los labios. Su esposo correspondió ese beso con ansias, reviviendo en sus entrañas una pasión que hace mucho tiempo creía extinta. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y lo instó a incorporarse de nuevo, refugiándose entonces en el hueco entre su pecho y su cuello, mientras sus brazos la abrazaban._

_Padmé continuó ahí, muda por largos instantes, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aferrándose a su cuerpo casi como si quisiese fusionarse con él, aspirando su aroma como si fuera la última vez y quisiera tomarlo para siempre consigo… Su esposo no pudo sino mostrarse acorde con esos deseos._

_— Nuestro niño te está llamando, Annie —susurró ella en su odio tras lo que pareció una eternidad—, pero tú te niegas a escuchar. Jamás serás capaz de alcanzarlo, no mientras sigas negando una parte de ti que vive dentro de ti y que forma parte de quién eres, de quién fuiste una vez. Aprende a aceptarte a ti mismo y entonces podrás escucharlo…_

_La confusión que podrían haber suscitado en él esas palabras, se vio opacada cuando ella comenzó a desaparecer y, aunque él en ningún momento había cesado de abrazarla, ella estaba cada vez más lejos…_

_— ¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡Padmé!_

_— Tengo que hacerlo —una sonrisa triste acompañó su respuesta—. Tú y yo ya no pertenecemos al mismo mundo, Anakin, no por más tiempo… Pero esperaré por ti. Te lo prometo, mi amor. Esperaré por ti, esperaré a que vivas lo que tienes que vivir, esperaré hasta que vengas a reunirte conmigo._

_Él se opuso totalmente a la idea. Ella prometía aguarda siempre por él, pero él no quería renunciar a ella todavía. Su cabeza se sacudía bruscamente de uno a otro lado, sin control. ¡No! ¡No! Hubiese deseado exclamar. Pero incluso él sabía que era ya demasiado tarde. Anakin no quiso desperdiciar el tiempo en palabras._

_Por el contrario se aferró a ella, asió lo que quedaba de su ser físico mientras este se desvanecía lentamente en la brisa de la tarde, y sus labios asaltaron los suyos con furia, con ansia infinita, con desesperada necesidad. Ella correspondió el beso. Su último beso. El beso de despedida._

_Sus húmedas pieles se entremezclaron, poseyeron las del otro, se devoraron entre sí… El sabor exquisito de sus labios… sus lenguas…_

_Hasta que incluso el beso se disolvió en la nada._

_— ¡Te quiero! —exclamó él efusivamente, incluso si sus ojos no era capaces de apreciarla su presencia se sentía todavía junto a él— ¡Padmé! Siempre te amaré._

_— Encuéntralo, Annie —fue la lejana respuesta que hizo eco en su mente—. Encuentra a nuestro hijo… encuentra… a… Luke._

_Pero ella estaba ya demasiado lejos y el dolor que él sentía era demasiado grande, y esa última palabra, ese nombre tan importante, se perdió dentro del sueño sin que nadie llegara a escucharlo._

Con la respiración sumamente agitada, Anakin Skywalker despertó en su dormotiro del Halcón.

* * *

><p>Sólo puedo desear que os halla gustado. Lo cierto es que yo pretendía incluir ya alguna escena de Luke en este capítulo, pero me extendí mucho en la escena del sueño y quería publicar el capítulo hoy, así que habrá que esperar al que viene para conocer a nuestro chiquillo. Quiero daros las gracias a <strong>amidalaskywalker95, .HPTFMA , charmedjedi. <strong>Me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir y leer vuestros comentarios, así que este capítulo va dedicado a vosotros.

También deseo disculparme por el cambio de cuenta. No lograba encontrar por ninguna parte la contraseña para esta cuenta y no sabía cómo recibir una nueva, por lo que comencé a publicar la historia en la cuenta de Itsumi, pero una friki-amiga veterana del ff. net me hecho un cable y conseguí recuperarla y acceder a esta. Como aquí tengo publicadas todas mis historias de Star Wars decidí trasladarla para que siguiera siendo así. De verdad, siento mucho las molestias que estos os halla causado y confio en no haber montado un lio muy gordo.

Para el próximo capítulo, además de Leia y Annie, creo que Luke y Obi-Wan entraran en escena. Eso promete confrontación. La reunión entre viejo maestro y aprendiz es uno de los puntos que más me ilusionan y que estoy deseando escribir. Espero vuestro apoyo y, si todo va bien, nos veremos el próximo fin de semana. Un fuerte saludo a todos mis lectores. Con cariño,

**Kheyra Amidala Skywalker.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclameir: Star Wars es propiedad del maestro Geoge Lucas, de la Fox y de cualquier otro que disponga sus derechos. Esta historia es únicamente por diversión y sin ningún animo de lucro. Con su permiso, tomo prestados a los personajes con afán de devolverlos.**_

* * *

><p><em>Quiero dar las gracias a<strong> .HPTFMA, charmedjedi, amidalaskywalker95, Rebecca Rid'le,Liea Naberrie.<strong>__Ni de lejos me esperaba cinco reviews en el segundo capítulo, me habeis sorprendido muchísimo y también me habeis hecho muy feliz. Esa es la razón por la que tenga el capi preparado media semana antes de lo planeado, y por eso que lo subo. Por vosotros. **Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, de verdad.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

Anakin Skywalker despertó en su camarote.

— Un sueño… Ha sido sólo... un sueño.

El corazón del joven viudo martilleaba en su pecho a una velocidad inusitada, cada latido más agónico que el anterior. El sudor se goteaba por su frente, sus entrañas se habían convertido en una masa tormentosa que hervía con cada respiración. Él se repetía a sí mismo que sólo había sido un sueño, un sueño. Que no había motivo para creer…

Sin embargo había sido tan real, tan vivido. Ni siquiera necesitaba concentrarse para percibir todavía la sensación de sus labios presionando contra las suyos, el sutil tacto de sus caricias, la fragancia exquisita que exudaban sus cabellos, su brillante presencia en La Fuerza.

No, se repitió con firmeza. Había sido sueño, únicamente un sueño…

¡Oh! ¡Pero qué tan hermoso sueño!

Por unos deliciosos momentos, sumido en esa consciencia, él había creído estar con ella de nuevo, había creído besar sus labios y acariciar las curvas de sus cabellos, había creído recibir su perdón y la promesa de que ella lo aguardaría por siempre, hasta que él regresase a su vera. Tanta felicidad no nunca podría ser real, no sólo porque el mundo fuese injusto, sino porque él no la merecía. Ni su perdón, ni sus caricias, ni su amor.

Eso no impidió que disfrutara cada instante de la fantasía, incluso si ahora, tras despertar a la cruel realidad, la ausencia de ella, el hueco vacío entre las sabanas donde debiera haberse hallado su cuerpo desnudo y presto al amor, pesase más que nunca. La cicatriz de su ausencia dolía tanto e incluso más que el recuerdo de las ávidas llamas crepitantes, allá, en la lejana ladera volcánica de Mustafar, donde su falso padre lo había abandonado para que el fuego lo consumiese estando él todavía vivo.

— ¿Papá? —la voz adormilada de Leia lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, donde esos tumultuosos recuerdos y las peligrosas emociones que suscitaban ya no podían alcanzarlo—. Papá… ¿Te sientes bien?

Su niña lo contemplaba con los ojos legañosos y la nariz torcida en una expresión que él reconocía bien. Su cuerpo permanecía todavía recostado y escondido entre las mantas que cubrían su cama, pero parecía prestó para lanzarse hacia él en cualquier momento. Leia había necesitado con urgencia una noche descanso tras la excitación de la carrera, y él se odió a sí mismo por consentir que sus emociones la perturbaran.

— Estoy bien, princesa —prometió, incorporándose de la cama y caminando hasta ella para depositar con delicadeza un suave beso en su frente—. Voy a dar un paseo por la cubierta, pero tú tienes que dormir. Mañana llegaremos a Chandrila y será un largo día.

La niña asintió y Anakin infundo de persuasión sus palabras a través de La Fuerza. Ella volvía a dormir de nuevo. Él abandonó el camarote deseando que la nueva distancia física entre ambos fuera suficiente para no perturbarla con sus emociones por el resto de la noche.

Caminó hasta la cubierta y se sentó frente a los mandos, en el asiento del piloto. Sin embargo, sus emociones, fruto de los recuerdos, seguían bullendo sin control. La felicidad de haber sentido de nuevo próxima a Padmé se enfrentaba a la inquietud de que aquel sueño le había revelado algo importante, algo que él no comenzaba siquiera a entender…

Ella le había hablado de Leia, le había dicho que lo amaba y que estaba muy orgullosa de los dos. Habían mencionado a su hijo también, al otro niño, al niño perdido en los confines secretos del universo. Padmé había suplicado que lo encontrara.

"_Nuestro niño te está llamando, Annie, pero tú te niegas a escuchar. Jamás serás capaz de alcanzarlo, no mientras sigas negando una parte de ti que vive dentro de ti y que forma parte de quién eres, de quién fuiste una vez. Aprende a aceptarte a ti mismo y entonces podrás escucharlo…"_

Imposible. Él no lo creía que aquello fuera cierto y ni siquiera quería intentarlo. Hacerlo sería conceder a su sueño la importancia de lo que no es sueño. Hacerlo conllevaría aceptar que quizá… que quizá ella todavía…

Y, sin embargo, en el interior de Anakin el eco de esas palabras había prendido una mecha. Una que se había negado a considerar hasta entonces, una en la que ni siquiera había reparado. Una posibilidad completamente disparatada.

Él siempre había supuesto que los jedi habían dado a sus hijos en adopción en planetas opuestos al imperio. Siempre con la intención de que educarlos y amaestrarlo para que, un día, dentro de muchos años, se alzaran contra su padre desconocido y se convirtieran en el brazo ejecutor de su muerte. La mera idea lo consumía con rabia.

Sin embargo… Una luz se había prendido ahora dentro de él, una intuición difícil de ignorar incluso si tal fuese su deseo. Una corazonada, un instinto.

El instinto siempre lo había guiado correctamente, y él había pagado un alto precio la última vez que se había negado a escucharlo, pero dejarse dirigir por él esta vez significaría… significaría enfrentar cosas para las cuales no estaba preparado. Por algo que quizá hubiera sido únicamente un sueño.

Anakin emitió un suspiro profundo mientras masajeaba sus sienes con las manos. Aquí, ahora, frente a los mandos del Halcón, esa nave que lo llevaría allá donde él eligiera, él debía tomar una decisión. Una decisión que cambiara el curso de su vida y quizá de la galaxia irrevocablemente.

¿Su estabilidad emocional o la posibilidad de reunirse con su hijo?

Suspiró de nuevo. Sus dedos se movieron por habilidad sobre el cursor. La verdad era que nunca había habido elección.

* * *

><p>Tatooine era conocido por haber sido uno de los planetas más viejos del espacio explorado y estaba compuesto por un núcleo fundido con un manto rocoso de silicatos y corteza rocosa. Era caluroso y árido, siendo calentado por dos estrellas cercanas, y era calificado con asiduidad por los pilotos que aterrizaban allí con sus naves como el planeta más alejado del centro del universo.<p>

La ciudad de Anchorhead había sido antaño la cúspide del planeta, pero su popularidad había ido menguando progresivamente y en la actualidad se había reducido a centro de reunión y actividades para los propietarios de las granjas de humedad que rodeaban su perímetro. En la escuela local, los alumnos suspiraron con alivio cuando las agujas del reloj se erigieron sobre las cuatro en punto.

De inmediato, con una exactitud que sólo podía ser propia de una maquina, el droide-maestro frenó su incomprensible diatriba sobre Historia Estelar y permitió a sus alumnos que recogieran sus libros y escapasen en tropel fuera del aula. La mayoría de esos niños eran hijos de padres que nunca habían asistido a la escuela y que, si de sus progenitores dependiera, jamás habrían acudido ellos mismos.

Cosas tales como la corrupción de la Vieja Republica, la Traición de los Jedi, o la política pacificadora del Nuevo Imperio poseían muy poca utilidad para futuros comerciantes, estafadores o granjeros de humedad. Pero el Imperio había insistido en que todos los niños hasta los doce años debían ser educados por droides-maestro imperiales, y los habitantes de Tatooine habían aceptado de mala gana. Oponerse a los deseos del Emperador hubiera sido un acto peligroso incluso allí, en uno de los planetas más distantes e inútiles del Borde Exterior.

Esa fue la única razón por la que los niños eran enviados a la escuela por sus padres o tutores cada mañana, siendo recogidos después a la hora del crespúsculo, cuando las labores domesticas habían sido ya concluidas y podían permitirse el gasto de tiempo, si a regañadientes. E incluso si a muy pocos niños les gustaba la escuela —las lecciones tan largas como complicadas, y el aburrido droide-maestro—, sí que disfrutaban las horas de después, esas a la espera de sus padres, donde se juntaban con los otros niños y recorrían entre risas y juegos las arenosas calles de Anchorhead, tramando travesuras, colándose en la taberna e irritando a los pocos vendedores cuyas tiendas seguían en pie.

— ¿No vienes con nosotros, Luke? —inquirió uno de esos niños, contemplando con curiosidad y emoción al que era su mejor amigo—.

El aludido, que debía ser un par de años o tres más pequeño, o tal vez incluso menos si se juzgaba por su estatura, negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras sus ojos azules resplandecían con brillo.

Sus ropas eran tan pobres y ajadas como las de los otros niños, y sin embargo había algo especial en su aura… quizá en sus cabellos dorados que resplandecían como los soles de Tatooine, o en la expresión soñadora de sus ojos… que lo distinguía del resto, como si en realidad él no perteneciera a ese lugar, como si sus orígenes se ubicaran más allá, en otro planeta, y su destino se hallase muy, muy lejos… extraviado en la inmensidad de la galaxia.

— Hoy no me apetece, Biggs —se disculpó el pequeño con una sonrisa tímida—.

— ¡Jo, Luke! He oído que Gorm y Chester han conseguido una nave vieja y van a pilotarla por el Mar de las Dunas. ¡Tienes que venir!

El niño se encogió de hombros con disculpa. Biggs sabía que Gorm y Chester no eran sus amigos, ellos siempre se estaban metiendo con él, y no le apetecía nada verlos pilotar mientras él era todavía era demasiado pequeño para hacerlo. Con sus cinco años recién cumplidos y sin haber pilotado nunca una nave —su desastrosa excursión secreta con el speed bike de tio Oewn no contaba—, estaba casi convencido de que podría vencerlos en cualquier momento.

— Lo siento —se disculpó con su amigo—. Pero le prometí al señor Fixer que iría a su taller hoy por unas herramientas. No estaría bien que faltara a mi palabra.

Biggs suspiró y Luke leyó la resignación en la expresión de su rostro. Se despidió de él y echó a andar hacia la periferia de la ciudad, agradecido de que ésta no fue muy grande.

El taller del señor Fixer era el más importante de Anchorhead. No eran pocos los pilotos que llegaban a la ciudad desde Mos Eisley para requerir sus servicios, pues su fama se había extendido por todo Tatooine y, además, poseía una gran cantidad droides astromecánicos a su servicio. Droides de los de verdad, con cubiertas relucientes, no como esa chatarra que vendían los Jabbas.

Luke había conocido al señor Fixer porque él era el padre de uno de sus mejores amigos. Era un hombre joven, con barba y muy simpático. Al pequeño le costaba reconocer que estaba un poco celoso de su amigo por eso. Él nunca había conocido a su padre.

Tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que le gustaba tanto verlo trabajar, perderse entre un basto revoltijo de cables y herramientas e ir dotándolos de forma con el paso del tiempo. Alguna vez incluso se había ofrecido a ayudarlo. El señor Fixer había aceptado con recelo, desconfiando de la edad de Luke, pero en seguida se había sorprendido ante el talento innato y la intuición de la que hacia gala el muchacho.

— ¡Hei, Luke! —lo saludó el hombre tras distinguir sus pasos, con el cuerpo oculto debajo de la nave en la que estaba trabajando—.

— Buenas tardes, señor Fixer —respondió educadamente el pequeño—. ¿El motor sigue yendo mal?

— Me temo que la avería es más gorda de lo que me esperaba, sí. Pero te he dejado las piezas encima de la mesa del fondo.

— ¡Oh, gracias! — Luke sonrió con entusiasmo mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial que iluminó todo su rostro—. ¡Muchas gracias, señor! Yo le he traído aquí el dinero pero si no es suficiente…

— ¡Tonterías! —el hombre lo interrumpió—. Ya te dije que el dinero no hacia falta. Son piezas viejas y me sentiría mal por cobrárselas a un amigo de mi hijo. Puedes echarme un cable con el trabajo alguna tarde, cuando acabes con lo tuyo. Así estaremos en paz.

— ¡Se lo agradezco, señor! Me gustaría mucho ayudarlo.

La grave risa del señor Fixer llegó a él desde debajo de la destartalada nave, pero el pequeño Luke ya no estaba prestando atención. Había caminado hasta la mesa antes mencionada, donde lo aguardaban las piezas, y sus manos abrían su deslucida mochila y extraían de ella, casi con reverencia, con una emoción que era impropia del tal acto, una viejísima maqueta de juguete de una nave en serie Delta7. Un modelo que ya no se fabricaba desde hacia años. Tan viejo y tan ajado que los colores habían dejado de distinguirse.

Para Luke aquella nave era el tesoro más valioso del universo. Jamás lo cambiaría por una maqueta nueva, ni por una nave de verdad. Ni tan siquiera por cien de ellas. Ésta poseía algo que la hacia especial.

Ésta había sido una vez posesión de su padre.

La única herencia de su padre que el muchacho poseía. La única prueba, exceptuándolo a él, de que Anakin Skywalker había existido de verdad y de que, muchos años atrás, él había sido también un niño como Luke que jugaba con su nave de juguete y soñaba con volar lejos de la arena, y de ese planeta.

El pequeño no necesitaba que su tía o su tío le confirmasen tal relación. En lo más hondo de su corazón, Luke sabía que si interrogaba a Owen o Beru al respecto, ellos le mentirían y le negarían la verdad. Pero ni siquiera lo había intentado. Él sólo lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde el instante en su tía lo envió a la bodega a revisar las cajas que poseían de su abuela, esas que habían sido guardadas tras de su muerte, en busca de un viejo albúm de fotografías.

En ese momento, el buque de juguete había llegado a sus manos casi por casualidad, y junto a él el destello de una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que enmarcaba el rostro de un niño pequeño, un niño con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, sorprendentemente similar a Luke, que jugaba con la nave bajo la atenta mirada de una mujer que a él le había recordado mucho a tía Beru, incluso si su apariencia tenía muy poco que ver.

Ese niño había sido su padre, Anakin. No cabían dudas sobre su identidad.

Emocionado ante semejante descubrimiento y muy asustado de que tío Owen decidiese arrebatárselo —a él no le gustaba hablar sobre el padre de Luke, ni mencionarlo siquiera—, no había dicho una palabra al respecto. En vez de eso, había tomado la nave consigo y la había mantenido en secreto bajo las almohadas de su cama. Cada noche antes de irse a dormir, la descubría de su escondite, la abrazaba o la sostenía entre sus manos… y trataba de evocar de nuevo el rostro de ese niño, sin éxito.

Luke no se decepcionaba por no conseguirlo. El simple hecho de acariciar, de sentir con su tacto un objeto que su padre había tocado… Lo hacía sentir muy próximo de él. Casi como si caricias se entremezclaran y coincidieran en el tiempo.

El niño todavía no podía creerlo. Había necesitado meses para reunir el valor antes de pedir al padre de Fixer que le permitiera emplear algunas de sus piezas y herramientas para rejuvenecer la nave. Luke deseaba que ésta se viera exactamente como si estuviera nueva, como si su padre acabara de comprarla, y él sabía que podía lograrlo.

Por eso, con suma delicadeza, sus dedos comenzaran a trabajar sobre la superficie, como si ésta hubiese sido tallada en mármol dorado y no sobre simple escaño. Impulsado bajo la secreta esperanza, oculta incluso para él, de que si lo lograba, ese padre que nunca había conocido pero que ya había aprendido a amar, tuviera un motivo para sentirse orgulloso allá donde estuviera, decidiera venir entonces en busca de su hijo y, una vez juntos, a bordo de su nave espacial, ambos abandonaran Tatooine para siempre… hacia los infinitos confines que aguardan en el universo.

* * *

><p>¡Hei! Por lo visto Obi-Wan se retrasa, pero espero que hayais disfrutado con esta visión de Luke que he diseñado. Indagar en cómo debió ser la infancia del pobre niño es algo que me intriga muchísimo, a la vez que siento un fuerte dolor en el corazón por él. No fue justo. Padmé debió sobrevivir y estar a su lado pero, sobre todo, Anakin (o Darth Vader), debió haber averiguado sobre su existencia. Llamenme una tonta romántica pero todavía creo que al quitar a su familia de él, lo único que lograron los jedi fue hundir el corazón de Vader totalmente en la oscuridad. ¡Y luke siempre anhelo a su padre! Él es tan inocente en las pelis... sobre todo en ANH... ¡Tenía que estar con su padre! Y no así, como sucedió en verdad, que apenas se les brindó tiempo para conocerse el uno al otro.<p>

¿No es triste que ni Luke ni Leia pudiera aprender a conocer a sus padre, a ambos, así como nosotros lo hicimos? Que nunca supieran de sus sueños, de sus miedos, de sus esperanzas, de su amor por ellos... Como si Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala nunca hubieran existido y nunca se hubieran amado.

En fin, acabo de ver el Retorno del Jedi y estoy en plan trágico hoy, así que perdonad si os aburro. Mejor me callo ya. Para el próximo capi Obi-Wan aparece de todas, todas, y preparaos para el primer encuentro entre el padre y el hijo... aunque ni ellos mismos sepan quien es el otro... XP

Un saludo y de nuevo gracias.

Kherya Amidala Skywalker.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclameir: Star Wars es propiedad del maestro Geoge Lucas, de la Fox y de cualquier otro que disponga sus derechos. Esta historia es únicamente por diversión y sin ningún animo de lucro. Con su permiso, tomo prestados a los personajes con afán de devolverlos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mis agradecimientos: Cla. aw. HPTFMA, Leia Naberrie, Charmedjedi, naina12, amidalaskywalker95, Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens, Rebeca, Rid'le.<br>** El fic sigue por vosotas y para vosotras. No puedo describir los animos que brindais con cada comentario, pero al menos dejar que os de las gracias de nuevo. ¡Disfrutad del capitulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

El Halcón Milenario aterrizó con suavidad sobre una de las muchas lanzaderas abandonadas que se erigían en torno a la vieja ciudad de Anchorhead. El piloto principal dirigía los controles. Leia había sido capaz de volar la nave unos minutos mientras aún se hallaban en el espacio, pero el aterrizaje exigía una mayor destreza y experiencia para su éxito, por lo que su padre había tomado el mando de vuelta poco antes de introducirse en la atmosfera. Ella se había enfurruñado un poco, pero al mismo tiempo se había sentido demasiado orgullosa de su propio logro para protestar en serio.

Anakin lo agradecía en el alma. Él ignoraba que tipo de locura lo había poseído para arrastrarlo de regreso a ese odioso planeta, uno que además había jurado no pisar jamás después de la muerte su madre, pero no sentía con fuerzas para vencer en una discusión contra su hija. Un extraño sueño y una profunda intuición eran sus únicas excusas.

Sí entendía, por contra, porque había elegido aquella ciudad para aterrizar. Tatooine poseía dos principales urbes en las cuales se concentraban la mayor parte de sus habitantes, Mos Espa y Mos Eisley. La primera había sido su hogar cuando todavía era un niño esclavo, el único hogar que había compartido con su madre, y Anakin prefería evitarlo como la peste. No estaba preparado todavía para volver a caminar sobre sus calles, no para cruzarse con viejos conocidos y muchísimo menos para las incomodas preguntas de Leia sobre su infancia. Él ya le había contado a ella algunas cosas, una especie de resumen censurado, pero jamás expondría ante su hija la verdadera pobreza que lo había perseguido hasta sus nueve años, jamás le hablaría a ella sobre él siendo un esclavo. Nunca. Su inocencia era demasiado valiosa.

Mos Eisley era su verdadero objetivo. Sin embargo, también era la única ciudad del planeta que contaban con una avanzadilla imperial atenta al tráfico espacial. El contratiempop en sí no era suficiente para preocuparlo, ni mucho menos, pero Leia lo había convencido días atrás para no usar sus disfraces de Nautolano y cazarecompensas mientras estuviese en Tatooine y él había accedido a sus suplicas.

En consecuencia, sería más prudente evitar cualquier tipo de contacto imperial por su parte. El Emperador no sabía nada sobre la operación que había devuelto a Anakin su movilidad y su cuerpo y él prefería que continuase siendo así por un largo espacio de tiempo. Aterrizar la nave en Anchorhead y viajar desde allí a Mos Eisley se había convertido en la opción natural.

— ¿Había estado aquí antes, papá? —Leia lo contemplaba con curiosidad mientras caminaban de la mano por las arenosas callejuelas que conectaba con el centro—.

— No, creo que no.

— Oh… —su respuesta pareció decepcionarla—. No parece que haya muchas personas.

El joven padre se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Se había mentalizado anteriormente para ser interrogado sobre su infancia, su vida con su madre y otras muchas cuestiones de las que no deseaba hablar, sin embargo su hija parecía más interesada en los nativos del planeta y en el planeta en sí, que en él. Eso lo hacía sentir aliviado y agradecido.

— ¡Mira! Ese de ahí es muy feo… Y ese otro me da miedo —murmuraba la niña con un susurró tímido y con cuidado de no ser escuchada mas que por él—. ¿De que planeta es?

— Es un romulano. Su planeta explotó hace cientos de años tras una supernova y los pocos que quedan son muy ariscos y unas de las criaturas más peligrosas del universo. El normal que sientas temor, pero ninguno de ellos será capaz de hacerte daño mientras tú te mantengas a mi lado, ¿de acuerdo?

Leia asintió, muy lejos de sentirse asustada, y su mirada curiosa continuó escudriñando a su alrededor, a la búsqueda de nueva información. Los labios de Anakin se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa. Tal vez se hallaran en medio de un planeta que odiaba y carente de cualquier objetivo medianamente claro, pero mientras su niña lo mirara a él de aquel modo era capaz de creer que su vida aún no estaba pedida.

Un grupo de pilotos cruzó rápidamente por su lado sin reparar en ellos, murmurando entre sí sobre una sesión de entrenamiento de vainas especialmente peligrosa que se estaba llevando a cabo en el viejo circuito de las afueras.

— ¡Oh! ¿Podemos ir?

Los ojos de Leia se abrieron, tan castaños, tan luminosos, tan similares a los de su querida madre… Anakin reconoció de antemano lo que sería una batalla perdida. Su expresión reflejaba un gran entusiasmo.

Él pensó en todas las cosas que podrían acabar mal.

— Leia, no estoy seguro de que… —intentó resistirse—.

— Papá, por favor —su niña abrazó su pierna y lo atrapó con esos ojos castaños que lo hechizaban—. Por favor, por favor, por favor… Sólo un ratito. Siempre me has contado que tú pilotas vainas y yo quiero ver una carrera con mis propios ojos. ¡Por favor!

Suspiró profundamente. Él no se lo había puesto tan difícil a su viejo maestro. Pero, después de todo, ¿qué podía salir mal?

— Sólo una vuelta y nos vamos, ¿está claro? —Leia mostró algo de decepción en su rostro pero asintió—. Quiero llegar a Mos Easley antes del mediodía y con un poco de suerte abandonar para siempre éste planeta antes de la noche.

— Gracias, papá.

Pequeña tramposilla.

* * *

><p>Luke Skywalker contuvo la respiración cuando la nave trastabilló y el piloto estuvo a punto de ser lanzado fuera de la cabina. Junto a él, Biggs comenzó a aplaudir con entusiasmo cuando consiguió recuperar el control y continuar compitiendo. Los ensayos de vainas de Anchorhead eran una de las pocas atracciones que ofrecía la ciudad, pero los niños los hubieran cambiado por nada.<p>

— ¡Genial! ¿Has visto eso, Luke? Ese glymphid va acabar primero, seguro.

El pequeño asintió concorde a su juicio, aunque sin compartir la exaltación de su amigo por el extraterrestre en cuestión. Su pilotaje demasiado violento. Luke prefería la precisión y el talento sobre la apabullante superioridad física.

— ¿Es una pena que los humanos no podamos competir con vainas, no crees? —preguntó a su amigo—. Si no, a mí me gustaría ser un piloto de mayor.

— Bueno, yo me conformo con volar un caza TIE —el rostro de Biggs reflejó un gran su entusiasmo—. Mi padre me ha prometido que si lo ayudo en el almacén durante el verano, me dejará alistarme en la Academia Imperia cuando tenga la edad.

Luke parpadeó varias veces, indeciso. Él era demasiado pequeño para tener cualquier noción sobre el Imperio, pero sí sabía por experiencia que si tío se disgustaba mucho cuando lo nombraba, aunque sólo fuese para hablar sobre alguna lección aprendida durante las clases. Los soldados del Imperio eran malos… Eso es lo que susurraban los rumores. Que su mejor amigo desease convertirse en uno de ellos le resultaba confuso. Esa fue la razón por la que prefirió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Puedes guardar un secreto, Biggs?

— Claro. Cualquier cosa.

— ¿Me prometes que no se lo contarás a nadie? ¿Ni siquiera a Fixer o a Tank?

El niño asintió con la curiosidad grabada en sus facciones.

— Mi padre compitió en una carrera de vainas una vez —dijo, como si se tratase del secreto más trascendental de todo el universo—.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? —la curiosidad se había tornado ahora en una mezcla de incredulidad e interés en el rostro de Biggs—. Creí que nunca lo habías conocido… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

— Tía Beru me lo dijo —mintió Luke—.

Él no quería confesar, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo, que se había escapado de casa una vez, cuando su tío se enfado muchísimo por hacer preguntar sobre Anakin, que había conseguido colarse en un transporte privado hasta Mos Easley y que allí, en la taberna espacial había escuchado, había escuchado a un grupo de corredores hablar sobre alguien llamado Anakin Skywalker, el único humano que había conseguido competir y ganar en vainas. Tampoco sobre ese extraño sueño que se repetía tan a menudo, donde un pequeño niño conocía a una princesa y luego competía en una carrera para ayudarla con el dinero del premio.

— ¡Wauu! Eso es increíble, Luke —se sorprendió Biggs—. Yo nunca había odio hablar de ningún humano que compitiera.

— Eso es porque ningún humano lo ha hecho —los dos niños giraron sus rostros hacia el intruso—. ¿Qué mentiras estás contando ahora, Luke-bastard?

Luke frunció de inmediato y sus puños se apretaron con justo disgusto. Eran Chester y Gorm, unos muchachos de la edad de Biggs que siempre se estaban metiendo con él. Pero esta vez era diferente. A Luke no le molestaba que lo acusasen de ser un mentiroso, pero no podía tolerar que menospreciasen la memoria de su padre.

— Tú eres el mentiroso —replicó con rotundidad—.

— Ningún humano es capaz de correr a esas velocidades —Chester le sonrió con maldad—. Aunque tú puedes intentarlo si quieres, Luke-Bastard. Acabarás hecho puré de Bantha.

— Hubo un humano que sí compitió —él se mantuvo en sus trece—.

No planeaba ceder. Chester abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar, pero una voz ajena al conflicto interrumpió antes de que él fuese capaz de hacerlo.

— Él niño tiene razón —la voz era suave sin dejar de ser masculina—. Un humano competió una vez, hace muchos años.

Luke frunció el ceño. Incluso si el forastero le estaba dando la razón, no le gustaba nada ser llamado "niño" tan despectivamente. Giró el rostro para contemplarlo a la cara y algo en él se congeló ante la visión de tal rostro. Chester y Gorn continuaron discutiendo.

Luke los escuchó enfrentarse a él aunque no oyó su contestación.

— ¿Y a usted quién le ha invitado a esta conversación?

— En Anchorhead no nos gustan los extranjeros…

El extraño era alto, más aún que tío Owen, y muy joven. Hacía gala de una figura imponente pero familiar al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos azules resplandecían con el brillo de una chispa conocida. Luke sintió como si de repente estuviera enfrentándose a un sueño… o más distante aún, a la memoria de un sueño.

Intentó pronunciar alguna palabra, cualquier cosa… pero había perdido su capacidad de hablar. De algún modo, los ojos del hombre se encontraron con los suyos… y por un segundo, un segundo que pareció convertido en una eternidad, Luke sintió que había regresado a casa. Su verdadera casa. Lo más maravilloso de todo fue que él, por su forma de mirarlo, parecía sentir lo mismo.

El corazón de Luke palpitó con esperanza. Pudiera ser… sería posible… después de tantos años… Su mente ni siquiera se atrevía a creerlo pero su instinto gritaba lo contrario.

Entonces, se produjo una exclamación. Un grito que no surgió de su propia garganta, sino de otra muy diferente.

— ¡Papá!

El extraño y Luke giraron el rostro al unísono. Una niña pequeña, tal vez de la edad de Luke o un poco más pequeña, estaba discutiendo con un Toydariano con muy malas pintas y había llamado a su padre para que la defendiera cuando éste había hecho además de tocarla.

Su padre acudió de inmediato.

Las esperanzas de Luke se truncaron con la misma rapidez.

Anakin apartó al extraterrestre de su hija y lo amenazó con voz de hielo si volvía a asustarla. Leia saltó a sus brazos muy aliviada y se abrazó a él en busca de calor. Él correspondió su abrazo con la misma intensidad, pero cuando giró su rostro en busca del niño que lo estaba mirando hacía unos momentos, ese con quien de alguna manera casi había podido palpar una conexión especial… Luke ya había desaparecido.

Había huido del estadio de carreras y había ignorando cualquier intento de Biggs por detenerlo, únicamente pendiente de su necesidad de escapar. Escapar de la decepción y de su propia estupidez. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del pequeño mientras huía de Anchorhead y se internaba imprudentemente en las arenas del desierto.

Luke sabía que el suyo era un comportamiento muy tonto, pero por un momento había estado tan seguro, tan convencido de que podía ser él…

No, no. Ni siquiera quería permitirse pensar en ello. Tío Owen tenía razón. Él debería haberlo escuchado desde el principio. Su padre estaba muerto. Por más que Luke lo deseara, jamás iba a regresar a su vida. Tenía que olvidarlo.

Inconscientemente, sus manos acariciaron la destartalada nave que una vez había sido suya y que hasta hacia poco permanecía guardada en su mochila. El pequeño había estado trabajando en ella durante semanas y ahora se veía casi como si fuese recién comprada.

Lo sobrecogió la desesperación.

¿Cuándo acabara completamente sus arreglos, qué le quedaría para recordar a su padre?

Éste se convertiría en una figura desconocida, una de la que Luke apenas sabría nada. Una especie de ente lejano, el borroso recuerdo de alguien que jamás conoció, una interminable lista de preguntas sin respuesta.

¿Lo había amado su padre de haberlo conocido? ¿Se había sentido orgulloso de él? ¿Cuáles habían sido sus sueños, sus ilusiones de niño? ¿Había amado a su madre o su nacimiento habría sido fruto sólo de una aventura? ¿Compartiría con Luke su deseo de volar lejos de ese planeta o, por el contrario, seria un orgulloso granjero de humedad?

Luke jamás conocería las respuestas a esas preguntas. Jamás…

La brisa se agitó entre los Soles de Tatooine. El niño estornudó y condujo ambas manos frente a sus ojos para protegerlos de la áspera arena. Su mente racional comprendió al fin que había sido un acto muy peligroso y temerario adentrarse tanto en el desierto y se puso en pie, dispuesto a regresar a Anchorhead.

Una nueva corriente de viento, más fuerte que la anterior, golpeó sus pretensiones. Luke contempló impotente como éste lo sacudía y tomaba de su mano la preciada nave de su padre, arrastrándola consigo hacia las dunas. No lo pensó. Simplemente echó a correr tras ellas. Pero los minutos se convirtieron en horas y Luke simplemente no era capaz de alcanzarla. Cada vez que estaba a punto de alcanzarla ésta era arrojada aún más lejos de él, cruel broma del desierto.

Finalmente, el muchacho no lo resistió más.

Con sus energías agotadas se desplomó sobre el suelo.

* * *

><p>— Luke… ¡Luke!<p>

Luke fue despertando poco a poco. Le dolía la cabeza... Se sentía confuso y no lograba distinguir nada a su alrededor.

— Luke…

Esa debía ser tía Beru.

— Pequeño, ¡despierta!

Pero no parecía la voz de su tía. Esta era una voz varios tonalidades más grave. La voz de un hombre. Parpadeó varias veces y al poco tiempo consiguió distinguir algo a su alrededor. Arena. Bastos e interminables campos de arena. Y…

¿Podía ser?

— ¿Señor Ben?

Sí, tenía que ser él.

Los labios del hombre dibujaron una sonrisa simpática bajo la espesa barba.

— Es bueno ver que me reconoces, muchacho —contestó con voz alegre—. Por un momento temí haber llegado demasiado tarde.

— Yo… —su memoria era más bien difusa—. Yo… me perdí. El viento… Me alejé porque tenía que… ¡La nave! —recordó de repente—. ¡La nave! ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

El hombre sonrió compresivo. Era extraño, pensó Luke. Cuando sonreía no parecía tan viejo. Ni tampoco tan loco como tío Owen aseguraba a veces. Pero ya le había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, como la vez se escapó de la granja para ir a Mos Easley…

— Tranquilo, pequeño —su mano se apoyó sobre su hombro y de inmediato Luke sintió cómo una ráfaga de calma que lo invadía—. Ten, un poco de agua.

Luke aceptó el cántaro que el hombre le ofrecía y sólo cuando sus labios probaron el fresco sabor del agua comprendió hasta qué punto había estado sediento.

— Gracias.

Sin embargo, no permitió que ese hecho lo distrajera. Intentó incorporarse.

— La nave. Yo… tengo que encontrarla.

— Ah —el hombre sonrió de nuevo y rebuscó entre los pliegues de su remendada capa—. Puede que te refieras a ésto. La encontré mientras venía hacia aquí.

El niño amplió los ojos incrédulo, mientras Ben le tendía su juguete. Era el mismo. ¡La nave de su padre! El niño no sabía cómo agradecérselo.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, señor Ben! Yo no sé cómo…

— Calma, pequeño. No hay por qué darlas. Tan sólo prométeme a cambio que no pondrás en riesgo tu vida de nuevo tan tontamente. Por preciado que sea tu juguete, jamás valdría la pena tal precio.

Incluso si no había sido esa su intención, Luke se sintió muy avergonzado bajo el escrutinio de esos ojos tristes, que eran una perfecta mezcla entre azul y varias luces de grises. Sin comprender todavía porque su aprobación resultaba de repente tan importante, nació en él la ineludible necesidad de explicarse.

— Usted no lo entiende —murmuró con timidez—. Yo no lo habría hecho por ningún otro juguete. Este es especial.

— Estoy seguro —asintió el hombre—. Pero siempre hubieras podido comprar una nave nueva. Tu tío lo habría aceptado si le hubieses explicado con calma la situación.

Existía cierto matiz condescendiente en sus palabras, así como un marcado brillo de nostalgia, que no había estado allí anteriormente. Luke negó con la cabeza. Él se fiaba de Ben y apreciaba mucho al hombre, incluso si a tío Owen no le gustaba. Siempre había sentido una extraña conexión entre ellos. Como si ambos formaron parte de un gran secreto perdido en los confines del universo.

Por eso era tan importante que comprendiera…

— No lo haría —replicó con tristeza—. Nunca encontraría otra nave igual. Esta era de mi padre. Es por eso que es especial.

La expresión del anciano se tambaleó. Tan sólo por un momento, un momento fugaz, su máscara impasible y piadosa cayó en añicos revelando tantas emociones y tan intensas que era imposible realizar una aproximación exacta a todas ellas: afecto, añoranza, temor, culpa, aflicción, apego, remordimiento y un profundo dolor.

Durante un segundo estuvieron allí reflejadas. Un segundo después habían desaparecido. La calma y la serenidad volvían a ocupar su rostro. Luke había visto esa tormenta de emociones, las contempló llegar y marcharse, pero la sucesión fue tan rápida que algunos instantes después se preguntó si sólo lo había imaginado.

Sin embargo, en algún rincón de su interior, el reflejo de esos tenebrosos sentimientos seguía ardiendo en llamaradas y Luke supo, con seguridad, que no eran sus propias emociones lo qué estaba percibiendo. Ese agónico dolor que sólo es propio para aquellos que han amado, y que tal amor les ha arrebatado todo. Incluso la esperanza.

Pese a todo, la voz de Ben sonó firme cuando habló de nuevo, si bien algo lejana.

— ¿Te han eso dicho tus tíos? Parece demasiado nueva para ser posible.

Luke tuvo la extraña sensación de que el hombre quería aferrarse a esa creencia. Él no podía permitirlo. La nave había sido de su padre, él lo sabía, y nadie iba a ser capaz de convencerle de lo contrario.

— He estado reparándola —confesó sin sentirse culpable; Ben nunca le traicionaría contándoselo a tío Owen—. Y mis tíos no fueron quienes me lo dijeron. Yo no creo que ellos lo sepan. La encontré entre las cosas guardadas de mi abuela. Pero sé que fue de mi padre. Yo… puedo sentirlo.

El niño lo contempló directamente a los ojos tras decir aquello, retándolo a negarlo. Sabía cuán loco podía sonar aquello a los odios de un adulto y estaba preparado para defender esa verdad como fuera. Contrario a lo que temía, Ben sólo asintió. Todavía más sorprendente, Luke sintió que él realmente le creía.

Sus palabras lo confirmaron poco después.

— Te creo.

Luke contempló la duda reflejada en sus ojos, pero no referente a esa cuestión, más bien como si estuviera reñido en una lucha interna. Él no entendía los motivos. El viejo Ben estaba actuando hoy de forma rara, más extraña aún de lo normal… Tal vez tío Owen tuviera razón, después de todo, y estuviera un poco loco.

Si bien eso no impedía que a Luke todavía le gustara aquel hombre.

Finalmente, el debate interno pareció encontrar un ganador. Ben extendió su mano derecha y los dedos de ésta rozaron la nave de juguete, casi como una caricia. Sus ojos se cerraron por unos instantes muy breves, y Luke se sorprendió de que su tacto pareciese imbuido en el mismo afecto y devoción que él mismo profesaba por el objeto.

No era la primera vez que sospechaba que ese hombre había conocido a su padre, incluso si tu tío lo negaba y él todavía no había reunido el valor para preguntarle al respecto personalmente. Tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que el pequeño apreciaba tanto su compañía pese a sus rarezas.

Cuando los ojos del hombre se abrieron de nuevo brillaban muy claros, casi acuosos.

— Si de verdad este objeto fue de tu padre —comenzó, aunque en realidad él supo que no lo estaba dudando—. Guárdalo como un tesoro, Luke. Como si fuera un tesoro…

El niño asintió. No necesitaba que Ben lo pidiera para obrar de tal modo. Los ecos de la voz del hombre se perdieron en el desierto y, por algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Entonces, Ben se incorporó. Su rostro había recuperado la expresión de siempre y su voz ya no temblaba cuando tendió la mano a Luke.

— Ven —lo instó—. Te llevaré de vuelta a Anchorhead. Con un poco de suerte, tu tío no tendrá por qué averiguar nada de tu pequeña escapada.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Qué hay gente? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Como dije, Anakin y Luke coinciden por primera vez, aun así ellos todavá no saben la verdad lo cierto es que han notado algo... Y luego Obi ayuda a Luke cuando se pierde en el desierto, y casi se emociona al tocar la nave que perteneció a su antiguo pupilo... XD Esto avanza muy rápido. Para el próximo capi, Obi y Annie cruzan sus caminos... o debía decir Kenobi y Vader? La verdad es que estoy deseando describir ese encuentro. Fue una de las razones por las que comencé a escribir este fic.<p>

Ya vamos por la mitad. Este es el capítulo cuatro y presupongo que el fic tendrá un total de ocho. Cuando lo acabe,** tengo dos nuevos fic sobre Star Wars en mente. Os voy a describir un poco de qué irían, a ver cuál os parece más intenresante.**

_**El primero sería un final alternativo de la Venganza de los Sith. Padmé despierta mientras Obi-Wan y Anakin todavía están luchando y va a buscarlo, pero al verlos pelear a muerte entra en crisis y comienza a perder sangre de la vagina, desmayándose. Esto los obliga a detenerse y posponer la pelea. Anakin la recoge pero le advierte a Obi-Wan que se mantenga alejado, y Obi-Wan replica que hay que adelantar el parto si no quiere perder a la madre y al hijo. El fic comenzaría a hilar desde ahí. Sería un Anakin/Padmé, con un Obi-Wan muy presente, y los gemelos como bebés. Una historia breve, al vez ocho o diez capítulos, como ésta.**_

**El segundo sería un AU completo. Los jedi jamás aterrizaron en Tatooine. Anakin fue vendido a un jefe del crimen quien lo mantiene como esclavo, pero le permite ciertos lujos a cambio de que gane carreras. Esto lo hace algo más cínico que el original. De modo paralelo, los eventos de los episodios II y III van sucediendo. Palpatine crea su imperio. La senadora Amidala se opone a él y va a ser arrestada, pero consigue escapar gracias a un chivatazo de los jedi. Sin embargo, su barco es asaltado por piratas espaciales. La capturan como esclava y, al poco tiempo, se convierte en el nuevo regalo para Anakin de su amo. ¿La ayudará a escapar o la retendrá para sí? Sería un fic Anakin/Padmé, con menor presencia de Obi-Wan, Yoda, Palpatine y los rebeldes. Por lo menos veinte capis.**

Bueno, la verdad es que a mi me gustaría escribir los dos, pero por uno tengo qué empezar, lo que pasa es que me cuesta decidirme. Os agradeceria mucho que me dejarías vuestra opinión, aunque no puedo prometer que os escuche a todos, sería de gran ayuda conocer lo que pensáis al respecto.

Mientras tanto os envio un abrazo, y nos vemos en el capi que viene.

Kheyra.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclameir: Star Wars es propiedad del maestro Geoge Lucas, de la Fox y de cualquier otro que disponga sus derechos. Esta historia es únicamente por diversión y sin ningún animo de lucro. Con su permiso, tomo prestados a los personajes con afán de devolverlos.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leia Naberrie, Naina12, charmedjedi, Cla. aw. HTPFMA, amidalaskywalker95, Rebeca Rid'le. ¡Muchísimas gracias!<strong>_

_Tal como siempre digo, no sé que haría sin vosotras. Sois mis animos y mis fuerzas para continuar. El capi va por vosotras y en especial por amidalaskywalker95, cuya historia alimenta mi amor por la saga y me socorre en los momentos de menor inspiración. ¡Os recomiendo a todas que echeis un vistazo por su perfil y veais cómo es de estupenda!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

Un mal presentimiento acompañó a Anakin mientras recorría de un extremo al otro las calles de Anchorhead. Hacia horas que debería haber abordado un transporte para Mos Easley pero algo lo retenía. Leia le había preguntado al respecto y él no había sabido argumentar con lógica la sensación. Ni los motivos que lo impulsaban a escanear el rostro de cada ser que cruzaban en su camino, a la búsqueda de uno que llamara su atención por razones indefinidas.

Si su mente racional hubiese estado escuchando plenamente a su instinto, habría reparado en seguida que su búsqueda se centraba en un muchacho, un niño de apenas cinco años, flacucho y mechones tan rubios como el Sol. Pero él no era consciente de esa verdad todavía, no volvería a serlo por un largo tiempo.

En vez de eso, continúo perdiéndose por las calles, a la búsqueda ciega de aquello que se le había extraviado. Leia caminaba a su lado, saciando su curiosidad sobre las distintas especies que veía y reprimiendo las cientos de preguntas que la embargaban hasta más tarde.

Ella percibía las emociones de su padre casi con tanta claridad como era capaz de sentir las suyas. Lo sabía confuso y distraído. En un momento dado, también percibió como se tensaba, y era sacudido por una lejana ráfaga de dolor, así como de otras muchas emociones.

— Papá, ¿qué ocurre?

Anakin bajó la vista hacia su hija y sacudió la cabeza, diluyendo sus preocupaciones en La Fuerza.

— No es nada, princesa.

La respuesta no la satisfizo. Leia mantuvo la vista inmóvil sobre él, forzándolo a explicarse. Él accedió de mala gana.

— Por un segundo creí ver a un viejo conocido, pero me he equivocado.

Era mentira, por supuesto. Sus ojos habían coincido apenas un instante, pero Anakin sabía con seguridad que se trataba de él, así como sabía que él también lo había reconocido. Sólo se habían visto una vez y, aun así, existía cierto lazo conector entre ambos.

El hijo de Cliegg Lars se había convertido en la familia adoptiva de su madre cuando Anakin decidió volar lejos y abandonarla, para cumplir con su sueño de convertirse en un jedi. Owen se llamaba. Anakin no entendía cuáles debían ser sus sentimientos hacia él, no sabía si amarlo u odiarlo. Lo que sí sabía es que no quería verlo, por nada del mundo. Owen sólo le recordaría su fracasó y los largos años que compartió con Smi mientras que él, su verdadero hijo, se hallaba muy lejos de ella.

No importaba. Tampoco Owen se había alegrado de verlo. Si no fuera por la similitud con sus propios sentimientos, y el caos que reinaba en su mente desde hacia días —desde aquel desdichado sueño—, tal vez se hubiera sorprendido por el fuerte odio que emanaba de él tras reconocerlo, únicamente superado por un descabellado temor. Anakin prefirió no reparar en ello. No quería pensar en nada relacionado con él. Quizá, lo más correcto sería afirmar que no quería pensar en nada por un largo espacio de tiempo.

¡Odiaba Tatooine!

— Ven, Leia —centró la atención en su hija, confiando, como siempre, en que ella le infundiera la calma que necesitaba—. Regresamos a la nave. Tal vez podamos continuar con está infructuosa búsqueda mañana.

Ella sonrió un poco, obviamente divertida ante su irritación infantil, pero asintió con obediencia.

Atardeció mientras caminaban de regreso a las afueras. Anakin había aterrizado la nave en la lanzadera más apartada de todas, en busca de privacidad, pero la caída de los soles era larga y prolongada en Tatooine, por lo que no temía que la oscuridad se les echara encima.

— Es muy hermoso… —Leia parecía maravillada ante el espectáculo atmosférico que ocurría frente a ella—.

Mentalmente Anakin se mostró de acuerdo. El atardecer de los dos soles era uno de las pocos espectáculos que aquel planeta arenoso era capaz de ofrecer a sus habitantes pero, al mismo tiempo, él lo había contemplado demasiadas veces durante su niñez, siempre atado a su inercia, para maravillarse por ello.

Estaba a punto de comentar algo al respecto cuando lo sintió. Esa familiar presencia. Familiar y maldita, al mismo tiempo. Su primera intención fue desechar el presentimiento como si se tratara de un error…

Al fin y al cabo… no era posible qué…

Un segundo más tarde rectificó de su propio error. Sí que lo era. Por supuesto que lo era.

La razón del mal presentimiento que había ido acosándolo toda la tarde. Esta era su culminación. Siempre lo había sido.

¡Su hija!

Sus pensamientos se centraron inmediatamente en su pequeña.

— ¡Leia! —giró su rostro hacia la niña, quien lo observó con los ojos confusos—. Vuelve a la nave. ¿Puedes hacerlo? Tienes que correr y regresar a la nave.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y tú? —su expresión se ensombreció con una nube de temor, a la vez que le asaltaba una terrible comprensión—. ¿Nos ha encontrado? ¿El emperador?

— No. Otro enemigo. Un enemigo muy peligroso. Ve hasta la nave y cierra las compuertas. No las abras hasta que yo te llame de nuevo, ¿me has entendido?

Leia asintió, sin embargo reticente a marcharse. Contempló a su padre con temor, temor de perderlo y de otro tipo. Pero Anakin no estaba dispuesto a consolarla en esta ocasión; le había dado sus instrucciones y la observaba con dureza. Nunca lo había sentido tan serio, tan oscuro…

No desde…

— Leia, ahora —ordenó quizá con un tono de voz más rígido de lo que pretendía—. Te quiero, pequeña —añadió para suavizarla—.

Ella lo miró de nuevo y comenzó a correr hacia la lanzadera. Anakin observó su pequeño cuerpo alejarse hasta torcer una esquina, desvaneciéndose de su vista. El camino hacia el Halcon estaba despejado y Leia era una niña inteligente. La lanzadera tampoco estaba muy lejos, apenas un par de minutos. Lo conseguiría.

La preocupación extrema que lo había invadido desde que reconoció la presencia, fue desvaneciéndose. Anakin se forzó a sí mismo a olvidarla en pos de los acontecimientos presentes y de los que vendrían. Necesitaría su concentración plena si pretendía sobrevivir al encuentro, y lo último que deseaba era poner al intruso sobre la pista de Leia a través de sus emociones.

Aguardó de pie, con la barbilla erguida y los músculos tensos, a la figura invisible que ya se aproximaba. Rodeado de interminables y bastos campos de arena. A su espalda quedaba el Mar de las Dunas y frente a él el reflejo de los edificios de Anchorhead, incluida la lanzadera donde Leia ya debería haber llegado y en la que él se negaba a pensar.

Ni un alma respiraba a su alrededor.

Todo parecía dispuesto para su encuentro.

Entonces, él apareció.

Con él los recuerdos.

Si sus emociones había sido una maraña de caos y desconcierto hasta ese momento, todo quedó atrás en ese momento. Quedó atrás con el sabor de las llamas negras de Mustafar engullendo su piel y oprimiendo sus pulmones en un canto de terrible agonía. Quedó atrás junto con la reconocida sensación de asfixia y junto con la quemazón del hueco vacío donde debieron hallarse sus huesos cercenados.

Todo ardía a su alrededor y él se hallaba de nuevo tumbado sobre esas infernales colinas de arena negra. Impotente mientras su cuerpo ardía rociado de lava y los restos de lo que otrora fue su ser se consumía irremediablemente en esas llamas.

El odio era todo lo que le quedaba. El odio y la ira fueron lo único que consolaba su ser mientras su piel se derretía, mientras su cabello desaparecía y los huesos de cráneo eran cocinados lentamente. El odio y la ira. Ellos no lo abandonaron. Ellos permanecieron con él, mientras él, ese que aullaba al viento cuánto lo quería, no lo consideraba digno siquiera de recibir una muerte piadosa.

Odio e ira era todo lo que él era capaz de sentir en esos momentos. Odio e ira. Ni siquiera preocupación por el paradero de su pequeña hija. Ni temor de ser derrotado de nuevo. Odio e ira. Y un irrefrenable deseo de muerte.

Eso que Anakin había estado temiendo desde hacia casi dos años estaba sucediendo. Eso que con tanto ahínco se había esforzado en evitar ocurría ahora.

El Sith despertaba.

La oscuridad que por siempre había habitado en su corazón y que, él sabía, jamás había erradicado por completo, se hacía con el control y desterraba a la luz al rincón más escondido de su alma.

Él lo había provocado.

¡Obi-Wan!

Él jedi caminaba en su dirección a un ritmo constante pero se hallaba aún a una cierta distancia. Su capucha estaba echada sobre sus hombros, impidiendo distinguir sus facciones, pero Anakin no dudaba sobre su identidad.

Su espalda permanecía rígida y revelaba cierta tensión. Incluso si él no había reparado en su presencia todavía, el instinto le prevenía. Anakin avanzó un paso al frente. Por fin, Obi-Wan alzó los ojos al frente y los suyos coincidieron.

El dragón de su interior rugió con satisfacción y cruel alegría mientras los rasgos de él palidecían al extremo, aplastados por una pesada carga, y Obi-Wan lo reconocía.

— Nuestros caminos se cruzan de nuevo, mi viejo maestro —su voz arrastraba un matiz grave, arenoso, carente cuando él era Anakin Skywalker en su totalidad—. Tal como estaba destinado.

— Es imposible.

Obi-Wan se negó a creer que lo veía frente a sí.

Vader disfrutó de su incredulidad.

— Imposible, tal vez. Pero cierto —se burló—.

— Tú estás muerto —la voz de jedi más viejo no arrastraba ni un ápice de humor—.

— En cierto sentido podría decirse así. Tú me mataste, ¿recuerdas? —pronunció con odio—. ¿Me abandonaste allí para que el fuego me consumiera?

Sus acusaciones lo tocaron muy hondo, mucho más de lo que él nunca sabría, cuanto más porque las cría ciertas. El rostro de Obi-Wan se ensombreció. Por un instante, sus ojos se hicieron reflejo del profundo dolor que lo consumía por dentro, de las dudas, la culpa, el temor, el odio. Pero fue sólo un segundo. Un segundo demasiado breve para ser captado por los restos de Anakin que subsistían en el corazón de Vader.

Apenas un instante después, la calma jedi volvía a apoderarse de Obi-Wan.

— Hice sólo lo que tenía que hacer —se excusó, creyéndolo de veras—.

Las dudas tendían que ser reservadas para más tarde.

Si su respuesta enfureció a Vader, éste no lo demostró. Pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa siniestra y sus ojos, teñidos de amarillo por primera vez, resplandecieron con odio.

— Por supuesto. Eso siempre se te ha dada bien, ¿no es verdad, maestro?

Obi-Wan no respondió. No vio la necesidad de hacerlo. No habló a Anakin de las pesadillas que enturbiaban su descanso cada noche, ni de como sus gritos, sus últimas palabras para con él, lo perseguían aun estando despierto. No hablo de cómo su corazón se estremecía con la visión de su cuerpo desecho, o de cómo el recuerdo sus ojos ensangrentados lo envejecía el doble con cada latido de su corazón, y lo hacia desear desesperadamente la dulce muerte que entrega olvido.

Ni de cómo se culpaba y se arrepentía de haberle fallado. Ni de cómo, pese a todo, todavía lo quería. Porque nunca había dejado de amarlo y eso era lo más doloroso de todo.

Obi-Wan no confesó ninguna de aquellas cosas porque sabía que no cambiarían nada. Él ser que se hallaba frente a él no era Anakin, incluso si ocultaba su verdadera identidad detrás de su rostro reconstruido. Él ser que había frente a él era sólo una deformación de todo lo bueno que una vez había habido en su amigo, en su hermano del alma.

El Lado Oscuro era una trampa que había asesinado a Anakin para siempre. Darth Vader era otro ser, un ser diferente, uno que nada tenía que ver con él. Yoda lo había dicho en su momento. Él apenas lo había creído. Ahora sabía que era verdad.

La única verdad.

Tenía que serlo.

Si no lo fuera, Obi-Wan sería efectivamente culpable de todo lo que Vader le acusaba. Obi-Wan habría cercenado las piernas y el brazo a su mejor amigo sin mostrar piedad. Obi-Wan habría abandonado a su hermano en una terrible muerte en un río de lava cuando todavía hubiera podido haber esperanza para él. Y eso simplemente era algo que no podía aceptar. Era demasiado terrible. Jamás podría vivir con la culpa de ello.

Así que durante todos esos años desde su combate, se autoconvenció muy bien de ello. Hasta el punto de no considerar otra verdad como posible.

Vader era sólo una maquina, cruel y despiadada. Anakin Skywalker estaba muerto. Vader lo había asesinado. Anakin y él se habían despedido como hermanos justo antes de que Obi-Wan partiera hacia Utapao. Allí habían compartido sus últimas palabras. Y esa fue la última vez que sus almas habían coincidido.

— Nunca creí que hubieras muerto —observó con cuidado—. Pero sí me sorprende que tu maestro te haya regalado un cuerpo nuevo.

Vader aulló. La mención del Emperador, la suposición de que él todavía seguía a las órdenes de esa asquerosa rata, lo enfureció más de lo que lo había hecho su propia presencia.

— Él es tan perverso como tú —gruñó con desprecio—. Y un día compartirá tú mismo destino.

Obi-Wan alzo las cejas, más sorprendido de lo que deseara por dicha definición. La última vez que él había hecho una afirmación Vader se había apresurado en negarlo. Pero la comprensión lo alcanzó al instante.

— Ah, si. Lo olvidaba. La traición es el método Sith.

Si sus palabras lo afectaron en algún grado, él no lo demostró. Estaba demasiado enfocado en su ira. En contraposición a su batalla anterior, esta vez Vader no deseaba conversar, ni humillarlo, ni herirlo. Tan sólo deseaba su muerte.

— Hoy es tu final, mi maestro. Vas a pagar por todo el daño que hiciste —_por convertir a mi esposa en mi contra, por arrebatarme a mis hijos_, pensó silenciosamente—.

— Ya he escuchado eso antes —replicó el jedi con calma—.

Obi-Wan no sentía miedo a la muerte. Él se entregaba a La Fuerza y se convertía en una herramienta a su voluntad. Ella le había entregado la victoria una vez, y ahora no tendría por qué ser diferente.

— Esta vez será diferente.

El odio y la ira corrían por sus venas con una intensidad deslumbrante. Vader abrió su espíritu a la Fuerza como no lo había hecho desde que huyera de su destino. El Lado Oscuro lo acogió en su sombra y disipó cualquier rastro de dolor, de debilidad. Ya no le importaba que el Emperador pudiera percibir su presencia y detectarlo, ya no pensaba en el bienestar de su hija. Se había olvidado de ella. Se había olvidado de todo excepto del hombre frente a sí. De que ésta era su oportunidad para tomar venganza.

Vader encendió su sable láser y atacó.

* * *

><p>Un capi un poco breve, pero emocionante desde mi punto de vista. Obi-Wan y Anakin se han encontrado al fin y no hay muy buenas vibraciones entre ellos. Para el próximo capi continuará su enfrentamiento, pero sobre todo veremos en flash back como Vader descubrió que Leia vivía y los acontecimientos que lo condujeron a convertirse de nuevo en Anakin Skywalker. Tengo muchas ganas de escribir esa parte.<p>

**También he escrito ya, lo hice el fin de semana, el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic. Ese donde Padmé despierta y entra de parto en Mustafar. Por supuesto, este sigue siendo mi trabajo principal por el momento, al que dedico más tiempo, pero me apetecía mucho escribir el primer capi para ver qué tal funcionaba la idea. ¡Me ha gustado mucho! Creo que incluso me ha quedado mejor que éste. Ahora me debato entre subirlo ya o no, siendo que no se para cuando estarán listos los próximos capis. ¿Vosotras qué pensais? ¿Lo subo ya o me espero un par de semanas, hasta que éste esté completo?**

Dejo la decisión en vuestras manos. Mientras tanto os envio un saludo muy fuerte para cada una, y muchos abrazos. Os quiere,

Kheyra.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclameir: Star Wars es propiedad del maestro Geoge Lucas, de la Fox y de cualquier otro que disponga sus derechos. Esta historia es únicamente por diversión y sin ningún animo de lucro. Con su permiso, tomo prestados a los personajes con afán de devolverlos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VI...<strong>

El combate entre el Jedi y el Sith se reproducía en esas playas de arena blanca a base de destellos y parpadeantes fogonazos. Los movimientos de los dos hombres eran demasiado veloces para ser interceptados por el ojo humano, y tras de ellos sólo restaba la sombra nublada de sus dos sables láser. Uno azul y el otro rojo. Un perfecto reflejo de sus auras en La Fuerza.

El Sith llevaba ventaja. Su poder bruto ya había sobrepasado a Obi-Wan durante su último duelo y no había disminuido un ápice en los años de distancia, si bien tampoco se había desarrollado demasiado. Huyendo del Lado Oscuro y del emperador, atrapado entre los jedi y los Sith, Anakin no lo había permitido. Pero sus estocadas eran mucho más certeras que la última vez, y sus movimientos mucho más letales.

La locura y la arrogancia que le habían concedido la victoria a Obi-Wan en aquella ocasión no estaban presentes en el Sith que luchaba ahora contra él, que atacaba fieramente y sin descanso. Había aprendido la lección en Mustafar. Por fin, casi como si se tratase de una burla, su enfoque se hallaba donde debía estar. Si su vida no estuviera tan pendiente de su fracaso en dicha técnica, Obi-Wan habría sentido deseos de felicitarlo.

Estaba siendo superado. Lo sabía. Vader lo estaba forzando a defenderse y su insuperable destreza con el sable de luz lo privaba de cualquier posibilidad de atacar. En eso consistía su técnica. Así lo había vencido la última vez. Defendiéndose y aguardando un error de su adversario para contraatacar. Pero esta vez Vader no estaba cometiendo errores. Obi-Wan comenzaba a creer que no cometería ninguno.

No temía a la muerte. Siempre había sabido que Anakin estaría con él cuando muriese y el esperpéntico desenlace para esa profecía casi le hacia desear su dulce descanso. No tenía nada que perder, y estaba cansando de cargar sobre sus hombros el destino de toda una orden que cayó en el olvido.

Vader percibió su indecisión y saco partido de ella. Una patada encajó directamente sobre su pecho y Obi-Wan tuvo que llevar a cabo una pirueta muy poco elegante para evitar que el sable rojo lo cortase en rodajas por la mitad.

Ocurrió entonces, casi por instinto, cuando casi recibía a la muerte como un dulce regalo… que cada recoveco de su mente se vio inundado por la imagen de Luke. El hijo de su padre. El bebé que Obi-Wan había asistido durante su nacimiento, el mismo que había sostenido sobre sus brazos, el niño que se había convertido ahora en la viva imagen de su padre. Obi-Wan no podría discernir cuánta información tenía Anakin sobre Luke, pero supo que si moría el pequeño quedaría indefenso ante los Sith. Su inocencia sería corrompida por ellos y su alma desgarrada indefectiblemente.

Eso no podía permitirlo. Incluso si le costaba a su vida, Obi-Wan debía arrastrar a Vader a La Fuerza con él.

Vader percibió el cambio. La estrategia defensiva de su viejo maestro derivaba rápidamente a otra complemente agresiva. Ese giró en el combate no le preocupo. No existía temor en su interior. A decir verdad, tal vez no existiera sentimiento alguno. Todos habían sido congelados. Lo único que todavía quedaba era una fiera determinado surgida de una indiscutible verdad: él poseía el poder para ganar, e iba a hacerlo.

El odio y la ira ardían con llamas de hielo en su corazón. Siempre había estado ardiendo, tal vez desde la primera que el pequeño Anakin comprendió, a partir de los terribles latigazos de Gardula la Hutt, el pleno significado de la palabra esclavo. Habían ardido siendo niño, siendo padawan y siendo jedi, y lo había consumido mientras había sido Sith.

Más tarde, cuando Leia había entrado en su vida, cuando había estado a punto de perderla y su infinito amor por ella inundó sus tinieblas de luz, todavía continuaban ardiendo. Anakin había sido consciente de esa realidad. Había llegado a aceptar que las tinieblas nunca se disiparían del todo.

Por el contrario, las tinieblas lo llamaban, intentaban atraerlo hacia ellas, hundirlo en ellas hasta privarlo de su identidad. Le ofrecían consuelo y perdón, lo acogían cuando él se hallaba a punto de desmoronarse. Anakin había odiado esa parte de sí, y tan fuerte como su odio era, había destinado esa misma fortaleza en fingir que no existían.

En ese entonces sabía que era un error, sabía que por más que ignorara el problema continuaría existiendo. Sabía que lo correcto hubiera sido trabajar con ellas en trance con la Fuerza, esforzarse por eliminarlas desde su origen, lo cual era un proceso largo y tortuoso. Había sentido un terrible miedo de que en su esfuerzo por eliminarlas éstas acabaran recuperando el control de su espíritu.

No se había atrevido. Se había dicho a sí mismo que el Emperador estaría tentativo, atento a cualquier cambio ocurrido en la Fuerza. Y que Leia necesitaba que centrara en ella toda su atención y su tiempo.

El Lado Oscuro era como una droga y él era un viejo adicto a ella. Si se aproximaba a él en lo más mínimo, si tan sólo lo contemplaba de lejos, temía recaer. El Lado Oscuro deformaba sus sentidos y lo convertía en una cruel caricatura de su ser, sí pero, al mismo tiempo, seguía siendo él mismo. Sus anhelos reprimidos, sus deseos escondidos…

El Lado Oscuro suprimía su conciencia, suprimía cualquier sentimiento benigno de él, lo convertía en un esclavo de sus designios… También lo hacía libre por completo. Libre de cualquier moral, de cualquier compromiso, de cualquier ser amado, libre del peso que los acompañaba.

Anakin odiaba el Lado Oscuro como un adicto rehabilitado odia la droga, y quizá ambos compartiesen motivos semejantes —había destruido su familia, había destruido su vida, había destruido su moral, había disipado cualquier concepto del bien y del mal, lo había impulsado a cometer actos horripilantes—, pero, incluso odiándolo tanto, cierta parte de él seguía anhelándolo, anhelando lo bien que lo hacia sentir, anhelando su compañía, y mientras esa tentación existiese siempre habría una oportunidad de caer.

Esa idea lo aterraba. Y esa era la auténtica trampa del Lado Oscuro.

Durante dos años había conseguido resistir su llamada, incluso si ésta lo golpeaba cada vez con voz más alta. Contra más fuerte era la llamada más se esforzaba él en fingir que lo escuchaba. Las tinieblas no se habían desvanecido por ser ignoradas, sino que continuaban aguardando, a la espera del momento.

Obi-Wan había traido el momento. Cuando había sentido su presencia, cuando sus ojos habían coincidido con los suyos… el buque que comprimía sus tinieblas había colapsado, y todas sus emociones negativas, esas que había acumulado y negado a atender con tanto ahínco, habían explotado de repente como un horno ardiente.

Lo que tanto temía Anakin ocurrió y, como él había sabido que sucedería, Vader no se arrepentía de tal hecho. Sólo lo despreciaba y se ría de él por su debilidad, y anhelaba terriblemente su venganza. El Sith únicamente odiaba.

Los sables volvieron a refrenarse entre si. Obi-Wan giró hacia su derecha y contraatacó por la izquierda. Vader encajó con precisión una patada en su costado que lo hizo. retorcerse de dolor. El sable rojo cruzó donde instantes antes se había hallado su cuerpo. El jedi realizó un giro abierto por tumbar sus talones, pero él simplemente permitió que la fuerza lo alzara y aterrizo tras una voltereta tras la espalda de Obi-Wan. Lo golpeó con una patada trasera a la altura de su cintura, que lo hizo trastabillar.

Empleó la Fuerza para lánzalo con Fuerza contra la arena. ObI-Wan detuvo el impulso por poco. De su ceja derecha había comenzar a gotear un pequeño riachuelo de sangre. Aun así, su presencia estaba tan calmada como si en vez de enfrentarse a un Sith, estuviese en mitad de un duelo contra un jawa.

Vader continuó su ataque implacable. Los sables resplandecieron una vez más. Él poseía la ventaja, pero su viejo maestro no era un oponente fácil de vencer. Tal vez un cambio de estrategia sería bien recibido.

Obi-Wan repelió una estoca derecha a su hombro y saltó con soltura, impulsado por la fuerza, hasta colocarse detrás de su adversario. Él giro para enfrentarlo pero fue una milésima de segundo demasiado lento o demasiado confiado y, por primera vez, su sable consiguió arañar su piel, con el consecuente grito de ira. Obi-Wan no sintió placer derivado de esa pequeña victoria. Ni alivio. Lo único que pensaba era que esta un paso más cerca de salvaguardar a Luke.

Pero los acontecimientos se torcieron en su contra. Vader ascendió en el aire y Obi-Wan estuvo seguro de que planeaba retroceder para recuperarse. Los movimientos de su cuerpo lo indicaban. Pero él había conseguido engañarlo.

Con una rapidez sorprendente, tan rápido que el jedi no fue capaz de discernirlo, su cuerpo giró horizontalmente y el talón de la bota de Vader impactó contra su barbilla; el dolor lo sacudió. Medio parpadeó después, la punta de la otra bota golpeaba con una precisión increíble su muñeca derecha. Obi-Wan la escuchó crujir, probablemente se la había fracturado. Y el sable escapó de entre sus dedos.

Vader lo recogió antes de que tocara el suelo, atrayéndolo hacia su mano con ayuda de la Fuerza. Obi-Wan cayó de rodillas frente a él, dolorido y rendido. Él encendió y cruzó ambos sables sobre su garganta, uno azul y uno rojo. Sus ojos coincidieron.

No hubo temor a la muerte proveniente del jedi, ni siquiera ahora, en los últimos momentos.

_¡Oh, Luke! Te he fallado. Te he fallado como fallé a tu padre._

Los labios de Vader se torcieron en una mueca de triunfo. Había vencido. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba la alegría de la victoria no sacudió su ser, tan sólo un triunfo frío. De cualquier modo, quería acabar cuanto antes.

— Di adiós, mi maestro —se burló sin piedad, odiando con todas sus fuerzas cuando sus ojos azules, que a veces podía resultar grises, unos tan familiares, se clavaron en él con piedad—. Voy a disfrutar cada momento de esto.

Alzó el sable con su mano derecha, preparado para asestar el golpe mortal…

— ¡Papá, no!

Su mano se detuvo a centímetros de su destino.

Sus ojos se giraron hacia la niña que había frenado su venganza, iracundos. Leia enfrento su mirada sin miedo, pocos pasos detrás de él. Era obvio que llevaba un tiempo espiando, juzgando por su aspecto revuelto. Tal vez nunca hubiera regresado a la nave, o tal vez hubiese regresado a buscarlo al percibir sus agresivas emociones.

Fuera como fuese, no era importante. Ella tenía que irse.

— Leia, regresa a la nave —ordenó con una voz tan fría como el hielo—. Te ordené que permaneciese en la nave.

La niña retrocedió unos pocos pasos, tal vez asustada. Hacia mucho tiempo que su padre no se dirigía a ella de aquel modo. Pero su determinación no cedió pese al miedo. Era una digna hija de sus padres.

— No —se negó—. Estoy asustada. Quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

Vader percibía como las rugientes tinieblas que ardían en su interior comenzaban a enfriarse ante su mirada. Sus ojos castaños solían tener ese efecto.

Sus emociones entraron en debate. Él no quería dañar a Leia ni arriesgarse a que le acaeciera algún daño, ni siquiera ahora, tan sumergido como estaba en el Lado Oscuro. Nunca lo había deseado. Incluso cuando era un Señor Sith en su totalidad, nunca había sido capaz de dañarla seriamente.

Bien. Él regresaría con ella. Él renunciaría al inconmensurable poder que bañaba ahora sus venas y se convertiría de nuevo en el padre que ella necesitaba, pero antes necesitaba tomar su venganza. Vader no renunciaría a eso, ni siquiera por Leia.

— No tienes por qué tener miedo —prometió, dedicando un gran esfuerzo en otorgar humanidad a su voz—. Regresa a la nave y yo iré contigo en un momento. Abandonaremos este planeta para siempre.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— Yo quiero que vengas conmigo. Yo no quiero que lo mates. Él está indefenso, ya no puede hacernos daño.

La ira prendió en el interior Vader con una intensidad inusitada. Obi-Wan había vuelto en su contra su esposa y ahora lo enfrentaba a su hija. ¡Maldito fuera él y todos los jedi! Giró los ojos para maldecir con ellos los del jedi, pero cuando lo hizo sólo encontró en ellos un profundo temor.

Obi-Wan acaba de comprender ahora la totalidad de su fracaso. No sólo Vader había llegado al planeta para apoderarse de Luke, sino que el destino de su pequeña hermana, tan similar a Padmé, estaba también sellado. Junto con el destino de la galaxia.

Vader ignoró estos sentimientos, como tampoco reparó en la lágrima cristalina que escapaba a partir de uno de sus ojos grises, empañados ambos en una desoladora tristeza.

— Él es un enemigo muy peligroso —insistió a su hija con voz mortalmente fría—. Haré lo que tenga que hacer. Regresa a la nave, Leia. O lo asesinaré frente a tus ojos.

Varias lágrimas de desesperación bañaron el rostro de la niña quien, contraria a su amenaza, no se retiró, sino que corrió hacia él y se aferró con fuerza a su pierna, pues todavía era incapaz de alcanzar su cintura para abrazarlo. Su mirada coincidió con la suya, suplicante y llena de tanto amor que casi le produjo daño contemplarla.

Esos mismos ojos ya habían llorado una vez, en un final trágico para su propietaria.

— No me gusta esto. Papá, por favor —suplicó—. Yo quiero que vengas conmigo. ¡Me das miedo! Me lo prometiste.

Los ojos de Anakin se abrieron. Las palabras de su hija trajeron a su memoria recuerdos que hubiera preferido olvidar.

Su mente se vio inundada por ellos, paralizando por algunos instantes su odio.

Los recuerdos de la primera vez que había descubierto la existencia de su niña, cuando ella lo encontró a él, y el lugar de bañarse en la alegría que sentía por saber que su hija había vivido, en Lord Sith se concentró únicamente en los privilegios y ventajas que podía obtener de dicho secreto.

Leia había abandonado Alderaan y a sus padres adoptivos sólo por seguirlo a él, para estar con su papá, y Vader había tratado de deformar ese amor en su búsqueda incansable de poder, había intentado retorcerlo a través del odio, la ira y el sufrimiento, sin una palabra de cariño, sin una muestra de preocupación, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que ella no significaba nada, de que no había espacio para tales sentimientos en su oscuro corazón, y como resultado de su conducta casi la había perdido.

El recuerdo del pálido rostro de su hija, de su cuerpo inmóvil y ensangrentado debido a él, a su egoísmo, a su despreocupación, todavía despertaba el mismo dolor en el corazón de Anakin.

Leia había estado a punto de morir debido a su ambición. Él creyó que moría; y habían sido necesarias sus palabras de amor y de perdón en su lecho de muerte para que Vader comprendiera que si este era el precio de su venganza, si la vida de su inocente y encantado hija era lo que había de entregar para conseguir su venganza, para satisfacer su ansia de control sobre la galaxia, era un precio demasiado alto. Ya no anhelaba esos objetivos por más tiempo.

Ella era su último recuerdo de Padmé, más que eso, ella era el único ser en toda la galaxia que lo amaba incondicionalmente, sin haber un porqué, sin exigir nada a cambio, incluso después de haberla lastimado tanto y rechazar todos sus esfuerzos de cariño en su búsqueda de la perfecta aprendiz.

En ese momento, cuando Leia moría en sus brazos, Vader comprendió que daría cualquier cosa, que entregaría hasta su vida misma, su poder, su ambición, su odio y su venganza, todo lo que lo hacía él mismo, por una nueva oportunidad de escucharla llamarlo papá. Por una más de sus sonrisas. Por el brillo de sus ojos cuando lo abrazaba.

Creyó que ya era tarde, que de nada servirían sus deseos, pero Leia era más fuerte de lo que los droides médicos habían previsto. Su niña sanó y se recuperó sin secuelas. Sin rencor hacia él. Y cuando ella sonrío débilmente ante su disculpa, cuando susurró que lo perdonaba y que todavía quería a su papá, Darth Vader cayó de rodillas y dejo de reconocer aquel nombre.

Anakin Skywalker había despertado de nuevo de sus cenizas. El amor incondicional de su hija había obrado ese mismo milagro.

Anakin viajó a Kamino y entregó todos los créditos que había en su cuenta por la peligrosísima operación que le devolvió sus brazos y sus piernas, y que lo hizo él mismo de nuevo, que lo condujo un poco más cerca del padre que su hija merecía.

De rodillas ante Leia se había disculpado por su conducta y con las lágrimas en los ojos le ofreció la oportunidad de regresar a Alderaan, pero también le juro que si elegía permanecer con él nunca más sería Darth Vader de nuevo. Le prometió que la amaría y protegería como la maravillosa hija que ella era, y que gastaría el resto de los días de su vida subsanando sus pecados contra ella.

Ahora su hija empuñaba esa promesa para arrebatarle su venganza. Y él no podía decepcionarla. Entre su venganza y el amor de su niña solo existía una posible elección.

Anakin gritó. Anakin gritó con desesperación y se desprendió de todo el odio y rencor que lo estaba carcomiendo liberando sus emociones a la fuerza. Sus acciones produjeron una inintencionada onda expansiva que expulsó el cuerpo de Obi-Wan varios metros hacia atrás, dejándolo caer sobre la arena con un chasquido peligroso.

— Vete —habló el joven hacia su viejo maestro quien lo contemplaba con incredulidad—. Vete y no vuelvas a cruzarte jamás en camino, Obi-Wan. O quizá entonces el amor que siento por Leia ni siquiera sea suficiente para salvarte.

— — —

La inquietud invadía al pequeño Luke. Altos niveles de ansiedad, una gran confusión y un profundo temor anidaban en su alma. Él distinguía estas emociones, las experimentaba como si fueran suyas, pero al mismo tiempo también le resultaban ajenas. De una cosa estaba seguro: algo importante había sucedido.

Hoy. Esa misma tarde. En Anchorhead.

Su tío no había sido el mismo cuando había venido a recogerlo, y no era posible que fuera su culpa desde que Owen ni siquiera sospechaba la escapada de Luke al desierto. Estaba pálido y nervioso, un contraste evidente a su tosca calma habitual, y el único momento que se había dirigido a él había sido para cuestionarle con urgencia si algún forastero se le había acercado. Y lo más preocupante de todo: también parecía asustado.

Sus segundas palabras hacia él habían sido una orden nada más llegaron a casa: ve a tu habitación, prepara una maleta, no preguntes. Luke había obedecido de inmediato, demasiado asustado para cuestionar nada, y corrido hasta su dormitorio. La puerta se había cerrado ya tras él cuando él niño comprendió que no tenía ni idea de cómo debía preparar esa maleta.

Ellos nunca habían abandonado la granja antes, ni siquiera por una noche. Y aunque Luke poseía un par de mochilas viejas para guardar las cosas de la escuela, dudaba que cualquiera de ellas sirviera al propósito de maleta. ¿Qué cosas debían empacar? ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a estar fuera? ¿A dónde irían? ¿Bastaba con un poco de ropa o debería recoger también algunos juguetes?

Con esas dudas en mente, Luke asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su dormitorio y suspiro tranquilo tras comprobar que su tío no se hallaba en ningún lugar a la vista. Tal vez, si conseguía llegar a la cocina, tía Veru estaría todavía allí y podría preguntarle en secreto sobre sus dudas. Ella siempre guardaba sus secretos.

Sus pies descalzos caminaron a través del pasillo en silencio, muy cuidadoso de no hacer ningún ruido mientras cruzaba por delante de la habitación de sus tíos. Luke reconoció la voz de sus tíos a través de la muerta. Estaban discutiendo.

El niño se debatía entre seguir de largo o regresar velozmente a su dormitorio cuando lo escuchó. Esa palabra. La misma que invadía sus sueños e invadía en su mente en cada momento de descanso. Anakin. Estaban hablando de su padre.

Luke simplemente no podía marcharse después de semejante descubrimiento. Él necesitaba aprender más. Si de verdad estaban refiriéndose a Anakin, él más que nadie tenía derecho a averiguar la razón.

De modo que Luke pegó su oreja a la puerta y escuchó.

— … si de verdad ha regresado, él tiene derechos, Owen —esa era su tía hablando—.

— ¿Qué derechos? —replicó su tío—. Ya oíste lo que dijo ese viejo loco, Kenobi. Nos matará si descubre que lo tenemos escondido. Nuestra única opción es desaparecer con el niño, por algún tiempo al menos. Hasta que sepamos con seguridad que se ha ido del planeta y no planea regresar.

—No lo sé, Owen. Sabes que amo a Luke como si fuera mi propio hijo, pero ese niño está obsesionado con su padre. Si algún día descubre que Anakin estuvo aquí… que nosotros lo llevemos lejos… No sé si podrá perdonarlos.

— Lo estamos haciendo por su propio bien. Y en cualquier caso él nunca tendrá que saberlo. Ya lo he mandado a preparar su maleta, nos inventaremos una excusa y abandonaremos la granja esta misma noche. No discutiré este asunto por más tiempo, Veru…

Luke se alejó de la puerta.

No quería escuchar nada más. Las verdades que había escuchado repiqueteaban en sus odios con fuerza, y repentinamente podía oír su corazón latiendo contra su pecho. Su padre estaba aquí. Su padre vivía e, incluso más importante, había venido a buscarlo.

Pero sus tíos no planeaban tolerar dicho encuentro. Querían llevarlo lejos, tomarlo consigo quizá a otra planeta hasta que toda oportunidad de reunirse con Anakin estuviese ya muerta. Repentinamente sus ojos se vieron inundados por las lágrimas. ¿Por qué haría algo tan malvado como eso? Incluso tía lo traicionaba.

Si hacia tan solo un día se le hubiera ofrecido al pequeño la oportunidad de viajar fuera del planeta y de abandonar esa bola de arena para vivir aventuras, él la había tomado sin dudarlo, a cualquier costo. Pero ahora lo único sobre lo que podía pensar era su padre. Él estaba aquí, en ese mismo planeta, respirando el aire, subsistiendo bajo la misma atmosfera. Tan próximo que Luke casi podía imaginarlo a su lado. Podría habérselo cruzado en las calles ese mismo día y él nunca lo habría supuesto. Y se marchaba ahora, si obedecía a su tío y permitía a éste llevárselo lejos, probablemente nunca lo haría.

Así que Luke tomó una decisión. Se trataba de una elección tan inevitable que le muchacho sintió como si ni siquiera hubiera sido él quien hubiese escogido. Y sabía que era peligrosa, que abandonar la granja e integrarse en el desierto cuando los soles estaban cayendo era probablemente la acción más temeraria que había llevado a cabo en sus seis años de vida. Pero no sintió temor.

De alguna manera, sin comprender bien como tal cosa era posible, Luke ya sabía que todo sabría bien y que ningún peligro sería capaz de alcanzarle esta vez; no esta vez, no con la presencia de su padre tan cerca para salvarlo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué puedo decir? De verdad siendo mucho todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que publique el último capi. No sé como disculparme. Por fortuna, he comenzado a retomar las historias de star wars que ya tengo empezadas con calma, y espero acabarlas todas en un plazo no muy lejano.<p>

Espero que hayais disfrutado del capi. Personalmente fue un places para escribir esas escenas entre Anakin/Vader y Obi, y también al pequeño. Cada vez queda menos para que se encuentre con su padre, probablmente en el próximo capi.

Un gran abrazo a todos, y que la fuerza os acompañe.

_Kheyra Amidala Skywalker._


End file.
